Harry Potter y el Talismán
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Aquí va una nueva aventura de Harry Potter y sus amigos, espero que lo lean y me digan que les parece, hay que no soy buena para los sumarys, dejen reweus, plis....
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO.**

Por Yokori Asakura y Shiko Tendo.

Ambas podían sentirlo en el aire, se encontraban en un grabe peligro, a punto de morir no tenían ni una esperanza, ni una escapatoria terminarían igual que sus padres. Ylse y Lorena iban a morir en manos del mago más tenebroso de la historia: Lord Voldemort. Iban a morir en donde sus padres murieron, su hogar, su dulce hogar, frente a todo lo que querían, y rodeadas de todos los recuerdos de sus padres, además en presencia de ellos sonriéndoles en las fotografías de sus infancias.

-...tranquila hermana...-Ylse lo estaba haciendo de nuevo-...estaremos juntas pase lo que pase...-sonríe. Si ella se estaba comportando como mas lo odiaba Lorena, tan pacífica, con una paciencia increíble, aunque mostrando una amabilidad suspicaz con la cual siempre obtuvo lo que quiso con sus padres.

Esta vez no lo obtendrían, ya que no se trataba de sus padres, sino del maldito que los mató, Lorena sentía un odio, también pudo percibirlo en los ojos verdes de su hermana que miraban con furia, ira y odio a ese ser despreciable que se encontraba frente a ellas.

-...hermana, no creo que salgamos de aquí...-responde Lorena mientras le dirige una mirada a Ylse, sus ojos lloroso al igual que los de ella derramaban incontenibles lágrimas por el dolor que comenzaban a experimentar en sus cuerpos.

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente al ver a ambas hermanas con aquella expresión de terror y dolor que cada mago que pasó por su varita experimentó pero nunca sobrevivió para contarlo, a no ser uno, pero ese no importaba ya, por que le arrebataría todo lo que era de él, dejándolo vulnerable era la única manera de matarlo, y por otra parte, mas estaba ganando, ya que además de matar a la única cosa que le alegró las vacaciones aunque sea unos segundos y con quien pensaba vivir incontables tardes de felicidad se quedaría con lo que siempre estaba buscando y lo que le afianzaba la victoria con Potter, el Talismán de Halskette; Lorena estaba mirando para otra dirección como tratando de olvidar en donde se encontraban, Ylse en cambio, recordaba todo contra lo que tuvieron que luchar desde el día en que quedaron solas, como sabiendo que este era su fin…

**-----------Flashback: 1 año atrás-----------**

Aquel día había sido maravilloso, las vacaciones de verano recién habían empezado y lo mejor de todo…no tenían que acordarse de Hogwarts hasta septiembre, eso era lo que mas le emocionaba a Ylse, pero Lorena no pensaba igual.

-...¿pasa algo?...-pregunta Ylse mirando a Lorena que se encontraba en su computadora bajando fotos de BSB y la letra de sus nuevas canciones.

-...esto es aburrido!...-reclama quisquillosamente-...no hay nada mejor que hacer...-estira los brazos hacia atrás forzando el respaldar de la silla mientras ella se recostada para observar a su hermana que le sonreía bondadosamente como siempre y siempre que lo hacía:

-...ahora que quieres!...-pregunta Lorena mirando esa confianzuda mirada de Ylse.

-...solo que en el día de hoy vamos al club, así que quería que te probaras esto...-le muestra un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro con amarillo.

-...¡yah¿estas loca!...-exclama Lorena casi cayéndose de espaldas, luego recomponiéndose y virando su silla se encuentra cara a cara con su sonriente hermana-...además no tenemos permiso para ir al club!...-

-...pues ya lo verás, yo conseguiré que papá nos de permiso...-Ylse mueve su cabeza ligeramente haciendo que su cerquillo se arquee un poco y sin dejar de sonreír, era muy coqueta, le encanta arreglarse a la última moda, siempre con lo mejor ya que era la engreída de su papá, mejor conocido como Tomas Donovan un ejemplar ex-alumno de Hogwarts, que caía rendido ante cualquier petición de su hija, por mucho que se negaba al principio siempre le consentía sus caprichos, por otra parte Lorena era un tanto reservada, le encantaba todo lo referente al Internet, solo andaba a la moda por iniciativa de su madre, Carolyn, y su hermana que le escogían ropa para que se pusiera, si fuera por ella, andaría con las misma zapatillas, una colección de pantalones jeans o deportivos de colores sobrios y muy cómodos, además de unas blusas muy frescas y agradables.

-...¡Ya, a desayunar lindas!...-sonríe su madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-...¡si!...-responden al unísono mientras salen apresuradas de la habitación.

Ylse y Lorena son las hijas gemelas del matrimonio Donovan, se habían esforzado bastante durante su año escolar en Hogwarts que ya casi habían olvidado como era el sentirse normal otra vez y como era convivir con otros chicos de su edad, los que hacían cualquier payasada para llamar su atención.

Carolyn, su madre, era hija de lo que en el mundo mago llamaban Muggles, una increíble bruja aunque prefirió dedicarse a otra afición mas Muggle, la moda, muy reconocida internacionalmente por que era una destacada modista de reconocimiento mundial, que vestía a las modelos de mas alta categoría, además de que sus diseños eran inclusive utilizados por la familia real, tanto así que siempre que había una oportunidad aceptaba las invitaciones a tomar en el té con la reina, Carolyn siempre hablaba bien de su familia: "_mi familia es perfecta, con mi esposo, que tiene un buen trabajo y gana bastante bien, mi empresa de moda siempre está trabajando con pedidos por todo el mundo; me doy tiempo para estar con mis hijas, Ylse y Lorena que son un encanto de señoritas, siempre atentas, tenemos a la mascota, Tattoo, que es un encanto de gata siamés muy refinada, por cierto, y nuestra casa es muy preciosa y espaciosa además de esa calidez de hogar, por otra parte de disfrutar de todos lo amigos que siempre nos rodean y estoy segura que en cuanto algo malo pase, aunque lo dudo mucho _-risas- _ellos gustosos se encargaran de nuestras niñas..._"

Su padre, Tomas, o Tom como lo conocían sus mas allegados, era un importante cenador de Inglaterra, proveniente de familia real, tenía su título de Príncipe Escocés aunque la mayoría de su familia radica en Bulgaria solo tiene una hermana que dejo una sobrina antes de morir la cual es criada por su padre, este título cual compartía con su esposa y sus hijas, quienes disfrutaba de gran lujo por ser descendientes de familia de monarcas burocráticos, aunque pocos sabían de esto en el colegio Hogwarts, el nombre completo de su padre era Tomas Cole Alejandro IIII Vessili della Orso Donovan Stargardova, Lorena siempre se le burlaba: "_¿qué clase de nombre es¿Vessili, nunca en mi vida lo había escuchado... es para llamarte Vessi.. jejeje..._"; por tener tan altas y buenas relaciones, el era el encargado de arreglar cualquier problemas que se presentase con altos funcionarios Muggles, para así encubrir cualquier malentendido, llegar a un problema legal, u obtener permisos de uso de lugares que son hasta prohibidos para los Muggles, o inclusive, llevarse a algún mago que haya caído preso por los Muggles, fue el quien se encargó de encubrir las fechorías del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempo ante los Muggles, y eso que no había sido fácil encubrirlo, ir a juicios por demandas de destrucción de propiedad por parte de los aurores y ser parte de la Orden del Fénix, era muy cansado, pero nunca demostraba ese cansancio y menos se debatía por demasiado trabajo.

-...¡buenos días!...-saluda Lorena bajando a zancadas las escaleras del vestíbulo principal de su gran casa, todo era blanco y dorado en el recibidor, corrió para llegar rápido a desayunar, aunque la gata se posara en su camino, salto sobre ella-...no estorbes Tattoo...-reclamó

-...¡oye, no le hables en ese tono a Tattoo!...-reclama Ylse quien recoge al animal entre sus brazos y camina tranquilamente por donde se dirige su hermana menor. La pintura de Margarita I de Escocia se encontraba dando los buenos días a los cuales Ylse no prestó atención.

La casa de la familia era muy grande, muy espaciosa, llena de muchos lujos, la mayoría Muggles pero sin que deje de faltar los objetos magos, aunque estos se encontraban solo en los lugares que mayormente eran ocupados por la familia, las fotos familiares que se encontraba sobre el mesón de la cocina saludaban alegremente, una de ellas era de Carolyn, joven, con su larga cabellera castaña oscura y rizada a medio recoger, sonriendo con sus hermosos ojos color verde y sosteniendo a Lorena quien tenía 1 año de edad y estaba mas distraída mirando sus zapatos y halándose los pasadores, a su lado Tom quien cargada a Ylse en sus hombros, la niña estaba totalmente dormida sobre la cabeza de su padre, las dos no se podrían diferenciar a no ser por que sus padres les habían dicho quien cargaba a quien.

Siempre se utilizaba la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, nunca la mesa comedor del salón comedor ya que era demasiado grande y sobre todo, solo se utilizaba para ocasiones especiales, como cuando Tom invita a los políticos y cenadores para tener buenas 'migas' como el dice o viene la familia y no alcanza la mesa de la cocina que tiene 8 sillas.

-..papi...-Ylse se abraza empalagosamente a su padre

-...¿si princesa?...-pregunta Tom sin quitarle la vista al Profeta.

-...quería pedirte permiso para algo...-Ylse le da un beso en la cabeza y luego se sienta a su lado

-...¡Rayos!...-exclama su mamá

-...¿pasa algo mamá?...-pregunta Lorena mirando a su madre

-...hay, nunca me ha gustado cocinar...-reniega dejando su varita encima del mesón, al lado de la foto en que Ylse y Lorena se encontraban al lado de Carolyn, estaban abrigadas, había sido tomada hace 2 semanas en que se fueron a esquiar aprovechando las vacaciones de Tom.

-...pero si solo tienes que agitar tu varita y ya...-comenta Lorena.

-...¡Tom¿por qué no tenemos sirvientes que nos preparen la comida!...-reclama Carolyn mientras sirve las tostadas a su esposo

-...les dimos el día libre Carolyn¿recuerdas?...-dice Tom sin despegar la vista del periódico

-...pues mala idea...-exclama su esposa mientras se sienta y comienza a servir el café a su marido y luego le da los sándwich a sus hijas

-..gracias mami...-sonríe Ylse

-...gracias...-Lorena coge dos sándwich

-...papito lindo, me vas a decir que si...-Ylse se queda observando a su padre

-...si no me dices que es...-el señor Donovan toma un poco de café

-...hoy Dore nos invitó a Lore y a mi a ir al club con ella...-sonríe Ylse con sus misma forma dulce, esa forma de sonreír que siempre saca provecho para que le den todo lo que quiere.

-...no...-se negó Tom sin siquiera mirarla

-...pero papá!...-reclama Ylse indignada.

-...ves, te dije que no iba a funcionar!...-Lorena saca en cara

-...querido...-Carolyn toca el hombro de su esposo

-...he dicho no...-se niega Tom

-...te acuerdas de lo que te comenté...-susurra Carolyn-... flota un olor a muerte en el aire...-le mira preocupada

-...pero...-Tom mira a sus hijas que se encontraban conversando preocupadas por que no las dejaban ir con Dore.

-...yo las llevaré...-indica su esposa

-...estabién...-asiente Tom-...Ylse, pequeña...-le llama

-...si¿papi?...-pregunta Ylse de manera empalagosa para ver si sacaba provecho y las dejaba ir al club de una buena ves por todas.

-...su madre las llevará con Dore...-avisa y las chicas estallaron en gritos, las dos se acercaron y le plantaron un buen beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a recoger sus cosas.

-...solo quiero alejarlas del peligro...-le dice a su esposa que le sonríe.

Ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que fueron al club y se bañaban en la piscina, así que, llenas de entusiasmo, ambas hermanas armaron su maleta y decidieron bajar al vestíbulo en donde su madre las esperaba, el lugar perfecto para apaciguar el calor que azotaba en aquella época era un buen zambullido en la piscina del club.

Sus padres, Tom y Carolyn, eran muy sobre protectores con ellas y casi no las dejaban salir solas, pero ese día les dieron permiso por alguna extraña razón que escondían, además de que habían estado hablando a escondidas para ver si las mandaban a vivir con el abuelo Morny y eso implicaba el cambiarse de colegio, el único colegio de magos en Bulgaria era Durmstrang y por nada del mundo quisieran ir a ese lugar.

-...¿a dónde vamos mamá?...-pregunta Ylse que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto al darse cuenta que ingresaron por donde un letrero indicaba la avenida Privet Drive, totalmente al lado contrario del club.

-...solo será un momento, tengo que quedar con la señora Dursley en que ayudará con los bocadillos que se ofrecerán en el desfile de caridad...-sonríe Carolyn

-...¿otra ves con eso mamá?...-reclama Lorena hastiada.

-...ya quisiera estar en la pasarela, no puedo esperar!...-exclama Ylse emocionada

-...yo solo lo hago por obligación y solidaridad...-Lorena se recuesta en el asiento trasero, sobre las maletas

-...y si lo haces por eso, deberías sonreír un poco¿no Loren, cariño?...-dice su madre de forma empalagosa igual a la de Ylse.

-...si Loren, cariño...-repite Ylse burlándose

-...¡no molestes!...-reclama Lorena

-...ya llegamos...-dice Carolyn estacionando su auto en una casa idéntica a las demás

-...¿es aquí?...-pregunta Lorena mirando de reojo todas las casa-...pero si son iguales... todas iguales...-

-...a mi me parece tierno!...-exclama Ylse

-...uf...-Lorena vira los ojos y se vuelve a recostar sobre los asientos

-...vienes, Loren...-Carolyn se encontraba saliendo del auto

-...no, yo me quedo...-Lorena comienza a entrar en las pistas del sueño mientras su mamá e Ylse salían del auto.

-...no nos demoramos Cariño...-sonríe Carolyn

-...si madre...-Lorena hace de la mano indicando que se fueran.

Dentro la Señora Dursley se encontraba totalmente emocionada por la aparición de Nikolaevna Carolyn Alexandrovich Nadin del Cohn Donovan Stargardova, quien caminaba junto a la primera de sus hijas.

-...¡ya está aquí, ya está aquí!...-musitaba la señora Dursley mientras corría a dejar su delantal en la cocina-...Dudley, Dudley, Cariño, baja ya!..-llama mirando por la escalera-...ya están aquí...-

A Harry le habían dicho que se quedara arriba, ya que no querían que supieran que se relacionaban con él, se supone que iba a ser la primera ves que familia de la realeza se encontraba pisando la sala de los Dursley, así que todo debía ser perfecto.

Escuchó que tocaban el timbre y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Harry pegó la carrera como si de eso dependiera su vida y llegó airoso a la cocina, así robaría algo para comer y luego saldría por las puerta trasera para ir a donde se le diera en gana.

-...es un placer tener su presencia en este humilde hogar...-escuchó decir a Tía Petunia, de seguro lo decía mientras hacía esa estúpida reverencia que había estado practicando durante semanas, estúpidamente frente a un espejo.

-...es un honor conocer a una honorable dama...-escuchó decir a Dudley, quien se encontraría besando la mano de la Duquesa.

-...no se preocupen por los buenos tratos...-escuchó decir a la invitada, al parecer antes de que Dudley besara su mano.

Harry prefirió seguir buscando algo que comer antes de que regresara tía Petunia por el té.

-...¿y esta hermosa señorita es su hija?...-pregunta la Señora Dursley haciéndose la sorprendida

-...si, ella es Ylse Karenine Marie Alexandrovich della Orso del Cohn Donovan Stargardova...-presenta Carolyn-...mi otra hija Lorena Mirage Jazmín Alexandrovnick della Orso del Cohn Donovan Stargardova no quiso venir, como comprenderán...

-...Mamá, no tenías que decir todos los nombres...-susurra Ylse-...disculpe...-se dirige a la señora Dursley con su reverencia de niña buena-..pero me puede llamar solo Ylse, así me llaman todos los que me conocen, a mi hermana menor le dicen Lore...

-..ah, si...-la tía Petunia se notaba un poco aturdida por el repentino comentario de Ylse-...les presento...-coge a Dudley de los hombros y los coloca frente a Ylse-...este es mi apuesto hijo Dudley Dursley...-presenta

-...es un gusto...-Ylse no podía contener la risa de ver a semejante gordo vestido en tuxedo solo para recibirla a ella y a su madre en la casa

-...muy bien, hablemos de los bocadillos para el desfile...-dice Carolyn

-...oh si, pase, pase...-dice la señora Dursley haciéndola pasar junto a Ylse que no dejaba de ver a Dudley divertida y burlándosele.

-...bonito lugar, muy acogedor..-comentó Carolyn al momento en que se sentaba, Ylse hizo lo mismo pero de una forma inapropiada en que quedó recostada en el sofá-...Ylse, amor, siéntate bien o te crecerá joroba...-le reprende Carolyn

-...si madre...-dijo Ylse firmemente mientras se colocó erguida.

-...así está mejor...-sonríe Carolyn.

-..este... eh...-la señora Dursley balbuceaba por no saber que decir-...le traigo una pequeña muestra de los dulces...-dijo y se retiró

-...por favor, guarda postura Ylse...-le reprende Carolyn mirando severamente a Ylse

-...me da risa ver como el gordo se le ve la cara sudada por llevar tuxedo...-ríe Ylse divertida viendo a Dudley al otro lado luchando para quitarse el laso.

-...aquí traen los dulces...-la señora Dursley regresó con una mirada severa, mal día para Harry por que lo encontraron en la cocina, ahora se tendrá que hacer pasar por el hijo del jardinero-...el hijo del jardinero que es buen chico los trae, aquí está el té...-comienza a servir el té

-...gracias...-acepta Carolyn

-...disculpen...-ingresa Harry con la charola de dulces, al ingresar algo sucedió, unos ojos verde limón, claros que parecían dos grandes esmeraldas se fijaron en los suyos, fue algo raro lo que sintió, solo la miró fijamente y ella le sonríe, y sintió que todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía cuando lo hacía, solo existían ellos dos.

Entonces pasó, sintió un grave dolor en su frente, el dolor que indicaba que Voldemort estaba cerca o que le había gustado algo que él había visto a través de sus ojos, entonces escuchó algo, una taza se quebró, no podía ver bien por el dolor, pero cuando pasó se dio cuenta que esa linda chica que se cogía el pecho mientras trataba de respirar.

-...¿qué sucedió!...-preguntó Tía Petunia preocupada

-...no, ya estoy bien, fue solo un opresión en el pecho, ya me había ocurrido...-dice Ylse mientras vuelve a sonreír

-...¿qué esperas, ve a ver agua!...-exclama Tía Petunia y Harry salió corriendo dejando la charola en la mesa de centro, fue en busca de agua.

Afuera Lorena se había despertado repentinamente, había sentido que algo le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole tomar aire, sentía un dolor terrible, pero poco a poco iba desapareciendo, era ese mismo dolor que había sentido anteriormente, pero cada ves que pasaba Ylse también lo sentía, eso era raro, muy raro, o tal ves no, ya que son gemelas y entre ellas hay dolores comunes y mucha conexión psíquica como dice la profesora Trelawney.

Solo se demoraron media hora en que Harry nunca despegó los ojos de esa joven, estaba muy seguro que nunca la volvería a ver, nunca mas, por eso quería guardarse una imagen de ella para siempre.

-...¿cómo te llamas?...-escuchó una dulce vos que se dirigía a él.

-...yo soy...-

-...el es Henry, su alteza, el hijo del jardinero, ve a hacer tus quehaceres niño!...-le mandó tía Petunia

-...es un gusto Henry...-escuchó decir a la chica, ahora para la chica solo era Henry el hijo del jardinero, y no Harry Potter, por primera ves quería que esa chica supiera quien es ¿y si era bruja, seguro que se emocionaría y le pediría un autógrafo por ser Harry Potter, por primera ves quería eso, lo deseaba, pero solo para ella y por ella.

Llegó la hora de despedirse y Harry se resignó a ver como se iban esa chica con su madre, sin siquiera despedirse, sin siquiera saber su verdadero nombre, se iría creyendo que es Henry el hijo del jardinero y nada mas, que desdicha, ahora si odiaba a la tía Petunia por haberle arruinado lo que hubiera sido una bonita relación.

-...espérame Mamá...-la chica de pronto salió del carro, al parecer lo había visto, se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta del patio trasero

-...eh... hola...-fue lo único que dijo Harry

-...yo se que querías esto...-de su bolsillo saca un pañuelo rosa palo que tenía envuelto algo, lo puso en sus manos-...son dulces, la señora Dursley los hace deliciosos...-le sonríe

-...este, gracias...-balbuceo

-...no hay de que...-se va corriendo

-...no corras Ylse, eso no es nada femenino!...-escucha la vos de su madre

-...si, madre...-responde y comienza a caminar, antes de entrar al carro se lo queda mirando y le hace de la mano, Harry apenas responde, está aludido, luego nota unas iniciales en el pañuelo: _YD_.

Ylse, Lorena y Doreina se encontraban ya en el club, la piscina era solo para ellas ya que nadie se encontraba, a no ser un grupo de chicos que estaban a otro lado jugando bolley, pero prefirieron no prestarles atención.

-...¡muy bien, tenemos la piscina para nosotras solas...-sonríe Dore

-...si, que bien!...-exclama Ylse

-...me da vergüenza!...-reclama Lore quien recién salía con el traje de baño de dos piezas que le había dado su hermana mayor.

-...ya no reclames!...-dice su hermana mientras se acerca a la escalera de la piscina y comienza a entrar en ella, también llevaba un pantalón de baño de dos piezas pero de un color verde limón igual que sus ojos.

-...te odio, tu nunca sientes vergüenza...-reclama Lore

-...claro que la siente Lore...-interviene Dore-...hasta yo la siento, pero como no hay nadie...-

-...claro que si...-Lore señala a los jóvenes que seguían con su juego de bolley

-...a ellos no les importamos...-comenta Dore mirándolos de reojo-...ellos son Nicki, Kian, Drove, Jason y Tod, son antiguos compañeros de la primaria, no te acuerdas que siempre nos molestaban?...-

-...ah, ya veo...-dice Lore mirándolos de reojo-...¿ese es Nicki, pero que bueno que se volvió!...-exclama y luego se niega a si misma-...este, digo, ha crecido mucho, diría que está mas alto...-Dore e Ylse se quedan viendo y comienzan a reirse a carcajadas por lo que Lore acababa de decir.

-...que!...-exclama Lore enfadada-...ahora verán...-comienza a perseguir a Dore quien se mete de un salto a la piscina e Ylse no paraba de reirse-...no es justo...-Lore tambien se tira en la piscina y comienza a lanzarle agua a Ylse y a Dore

-...miren, esa no es Ylse!...-exclama Tod quien deja caer el balón hacia otro lado

-...¡que¡Ylse, donde!...-dice Kian mirando a todos lados y cayendo en cuenta que Ylse se encuentra en la piscina jugando con Lore y Dore

-...aun enamorado chico!...-se burla Jason

-...ja, claro que no, solo es una buena amiga!...-exclama Kian indignado

-...claro, y solo son eso!...-ríe Nicki

-...sabes que no se puede tener nada con ninguna de las gemelas, ellas están en un colegio privado según me contó Doreina...-comenta Drove

-...valla, tenía que ser...-exclama Kian

-...claro, con la plata que tienen sus padres!...-exclama Nicki

-...¿por qué no vamos allá?..-propone Tod

-...tu crees?...-pregunta Kian indeciso

-...estamos sudados, necesitamos refrescarnos y como no, si tenemos una piscina a un lado...-dice Tod pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Kian y señalándole la piscina

-...claro...-sonríe Jason mientras comienza a empujar a Kian

-...esperen chicos!...-los demás se unen

-...¿y que me cuentas Lore¿algún chico en tu escuela?...-pregunta Dore mientras se apoyan al filo de la piscina, Ylse se encontraba acostada sobre una cama flotante tomando sol

-...pues veras...-Lore baja la mirada-...no creo que valla nada enserio, eso me temo, que no tengo a nadie...-suspira

-...y que hay de Malfloy?...-pregunta Ylse que se pasaba lentamente por sus espaldas para estar pendiente de la conversación

-...oye, yo creí que lo detestabas!...-reclama Lore

-...Draco Malfloy, es un idiota...-dice Ylse mientras se acomoda las gafas-...no lo quiero de hermano político...

-...al menos no salgo con todos los jugadores de los cuatro equipos del colegio...-saca en cara

-...yo solo salgo, no hago nada mas de la cuenta, no son parejas oficiales, prefiero seguir así hasta encontrar a mi prospecto de pareja perfecta...-Ylse alza las manos en señal de quenimportismo

-...pero queda Harry Potter, con el no has salido...-Lore señala la única opción que le queda a su hermana-...además claro está, tambien queda Ronald Weasley...-

-..no gracias, no quiero sufrir junto a ellos las burlas que recibe por parte de tu noviecito...-contesta Ylse

-...veo que es muy popular...-comenta Dore divertida

-...si, demasiado...-suspira Lore

-...algún día encontraré a la persona indicada, mientras voy a probar con algunos cuantos para ver que tal son...-Ylse se dio la vuelta para quedar de nuevo detrás de ellas

-...será hasta llegar a las ligas mayores, con los jugadores de profesión...-sonríe Lore

-...quien sabe, tal ves...-sonríe Ylse-...ah por cierto, hablando de Harry Potter, acabamos de estar en su casa...-comenta mirando la reacción de Lore

-...¿qué dices?...-exclama Lore mientras se acerca a su hermana

-...si, el es huérfano y vive con sus tíos, bueno pues...-su hermana se vuelve a recostar mientras se acomoda el cabello-...la señora Dursley es su tía, y al parecer no le gusta presentarlo a sus conocidos...-

-...¿qué quieres decir con eso?...-Lore parecía mas interesada

-...presentó a Potter, con el nombre de Henry, haciéndolo pasar como el hijo del jardinero...-comenta-...pobre chico, se ve que lo detestan en su familia...-

-...con que Henry¿verdad?...-sonríe Lore maliciosamente-...está bueno...-piensa-...sería mejor contárselo a Pansy...-

-...oye, Mirage...-reclama Ylse

-...¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así!...-reclama Lore

-...yo te lo he dicho como comentario no para que saques provecho y se lo cuentes a Parkinson...-Ylse defiende a Potter

-...¡que acaso te importa!...-exclama Lore mientras se acerca a Dore

-...no quiero que alguien valla a sufrir burlas por mi culpa...-Ylse se vuelve a recostar

-...yo no estoy diciendo que Karenine dio la información...-susurra Lore para sacar provecho

-...ya te dije, no lo molestes Alexandrovnick...-

-...no te preocupes Alexandrovich...-Lore se dirige a Dore-...y que hay de nuevo en tu cole?...-pregunta

-...Nada de nuevo, tu sabes que todos nuestros compañeros de primaria están en mi mismo cole, así que nada nuevo...-

-...supe que estas saliendo con Drove Thomson...- dice Ylse agregando un poco de picardía

-...¿enserio?...-Lore se asombra al ver que Dore se sonroja

-...si...-asiente Dore

-..que bien, me alegro por ti!...-Lore se abraza a ella

-...¡BOMBA!...-escuchan y de pronto unas grandes olas y mucho agua cae encima mientras Ylse se revolcó y quedó totalmente mojada, todo quedó revolcado incluyendo el cabello de las chicas.

-...¡oigan!...-reclama Ylse

-...hola Ylse...-saluda Kian

-...¿Kian?...-dice sorprendida

-...hola chicos...-sonríe Lore mirando a todo, pero de reojo a Nicki

-...hola chicas...-dice Nicki mientras tambien observa a Lore por primera ves en pantalón de baño de dos piezas.

Paso el tiempo y la conversación entre los chicos se volvía mas interesante hasta que decidieron salir de la piscina e irse a pasear al Shopping, algo que no hacía las gemelas desde antes de que se fueran al colegio.

-...¿enserio estudias todo el día?...-pregunta Kian sorprendido al conversar con Ylse

-...si...-asiente Ylse divertida por la expresión de Kian

-...¿y nunca salen¿cómo hacen en los días festivos?...-Kian parecía mas interesado de lo común al hacer estas preguntas se adelantó y dio varios pasos dando la vuelta para caminar de espaldas sin dejar de mirar a Ylse, de pronto se cayó de espaldas por un tropezón

-..jajaja...-reía Ylse-...¿estas bien?...-pregunta extendiéndole una mano

-...claro...-Kian acepta la ayuda y se levanta mientras ríe con ella

-...si salimos, ya que desde el tercer año nuestros padres firman un permiso para salir a un pequeño pueblo que se encuentra cerca, en donde uno encuentra antiguas distracciones pero que ayudan a olvidar que estas en el colegio y en los días festivos nos regresamos en el tren del colegio a casa de nuestro padres, los que queremos, o sino nos quedamos en el colegio en donde se dan banquetes con los profesores el día de navidad, los padres de los chicos que se quedan les mandan los obsequios por correo...-responde Ylse

-...valla...-sonríe Kian-...¿tienen correo¡nos podemos escribir mientras estamos en el colegio!...-propone entusiasmado

-...claro...-sonríe Ylse-...y nos llamamos mientras terminan las vacaciones...-

-...es una promesa?...-Kian extiende su mano en forma de trato

-...claro...-acepta Ylse y le da un beso en la mejilla, Kian se sonroja.

-...¿qué lindo no?...-comenta Lore mientras observa desde lejos como su hermana conversaba con Kian

-...y que me cuentas...-Nicki llama su atención-...tienes novio?...-

-...veo que vas al grano...-sonríe Lore

-...responde...-insiste Nicki

-...pues no, no tengo...-responde Lore mientras observa que Ylse se encontraba ya preocupada mirando el reloj y pasándole señales.

-...este, Nicki, otro día te llamo, es que si llegamos tarde a casa, papá nos va a matar..-Lore se levanta bruscamente.

-...esta bien, tienes mi numero...-dice Nicki al momento en que la veía partir apresuradamente

-...no, pero si se lo das a Dore, yo la llamo a ella y me lo da...-le indica mientras se retira corriendo junto a Ylse

-...adiós...-se despide Nicki.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando Lore e Ylse caminaban de regreso a su casa sonrientes y bronceadas; se les había hecho tarde porque su amiga Dore las había invitado a su casa para que pudieran conversar un poco.

Las gemelas iban caminando con paso despreocupado, cuando al llegar a la esquina de la calle en donde vivían pudieron divisar a una multitud de gente observando a unos policías y enfermeros metiendo dos cuerpos en una ambulancia, mientras unas personas que vestían con túnicas de colores, los cuales reconocieron se encontraban ahí. El señor Weasley era uno de ellos que se encontraba totalmente absorto a la situación y miró a las chicas sin saber que decirles.

Los vecinos habían salido a curiosear, pero ya la mayoría clavaban, horrorizados, sus ojos en el cielo pintado de verde…una gran calavera flotaba encima de la casa Donovan…solo allí las hermanas se dieron cuenta de la situación…

Presas del miedo y todavía negándolo todo, corrieron lo más rápido que les permitían sus piernas y llegaron de inmediato a su casa…las personas las miraban con tanta pena que Ylse se enfadó y llegó a donde un oficial para preguntarle que había pasado…

-Los señores Tom y Carolyn Donovan fueron encontrados muertos en su cuarto, pero lo más extraño fue que no presentan marcas algunas de agresión…-

-¿Cómo¿Asesinados¿Mis padres fueron…asesinados…¡NOO…!- Ylse gritó rompiendo en llanto.

-...Ylse Donovan, soy Arthur Weasley...-se presento el señor Weasley-...será mejor que usted y su hermana recojan sus pertenencias y vengan conmigo al caldero chorreante...-

-¿Ylse¿Qué pasó?- Lore preguntó asustada al ver a su hermana mayor así.

-Nuestros padres están muertos...- sollozó ella.

-¿Qué cosa¡Eso es imposible¿Debe haber un error¿Quién me garantiza que aquellos cuerpos son los de mis padres…?- Lore se negaba a creer aquella historia.

-Señorita…entiendo como se debe sentir…pero aquellos cadáveres eran de sus padres…- el oficial les dijo tristemente.

-¡No¡Me niego a creerlo!- los ojos de Lore brillaban con lágrimas, pero ninguna caía todavía.

-Hermana… ¡es verdad! Sino¿cómo explicas que la Marca Tenebrosa esté justo encima de nuestra casa?- Ylse lloraba silenciosamente ahora.

-¡No¡Tú podrás creerte ese cuento, pero yo no¡Tengo que ver para creer!- Lore se mostraba molesta…siempre hacía eso cuando quería negar algo.

-Señorita…si quiere se los podemos mostrar…para que crea…pero tan solo parecen dormidos…- el policía la llevó a la ambulancia para que Lore e Ylse pudieran ver a sus padres más de cerca.

El paramédico, luego de la señal del oficial, levantó el manto que cubría los cadáveres y dejó que las chicas los vieran…ahora Lore sí lloró…

-¡Papá, mamá¡No puede ser!- gritó ella tirándose al suelo, Ylse secó sus lágrimas y trató de levantar a su hermana.

-Loren, cariño… ¡tranquilízate! Ya veré que podemos hacer…recuerda que no estás sola…por ahora debemos ir a casa y tomar nuestras cosas, el señor Weasley dijo que corremos un grave peligro si seguimos aquí…- Ylse empezó a caminar, mientras lágrimas nuevas caían por su mejilla…

Al entrar a su casa, encontraron las cosas tal y como habían estado en al mañana; aquel papel que habían dejado botado seguía en la puerta de entrada, y aquella fina capa de polvo cubría la pequeña mesa de madera en donde estaba el teléfono. Ylse tomó a Tattoo en su regazo que se encontraba muy asustada.

Subieron a sus cuarto y tomaron lo que más pudieron llevar, inclusive los osos de peluche que sus padres les habían regalado; cuando hubieron terminado, ambas se encontraron en el pasillo del primer piso, justo al frente de la puerta de entrada al cuarto de sus padres…la televisión sonaba…

-¿Dejaron la tele prendida?- Ylse, quien estaba más tranquila que se hermana gemela, entró primero…Lore se quedó en la entrada.

_-…y el fantasma de la muerte sigue cobrando vidas…-_ dijo el presentador de noticias.

"_Claro¡y justo tuvieron que ser nuestros padres! No se que hacer…y estoy muy asustada…pero no mostrare mi temor, tengo que ser fuerte para darle un poco de esa fuerza a Lore_..._"_ pensó Ylse desesperada mientras abría el cajón de los interiores de su padre y comenzaba a revolverlo en busca de algo…

-¿Qué haces, Ylse¿Acaso estás loca¡Deja ese cajón en paz!- Lore entró rápidamente al cuarto.

-Lore…es la única forma de sobrevivir…tenemos que coger la llave de la cámara de Gringotts de nuestros padres…o es que ¿acaso piensas vivir del aire que respiramos¡Apúrate que ya nos vamos, también ayúdame a buscar las cuentas bancarias de mamá y papá, las escritura de la casa y las empresas...- Ylse salió del cuarto, dejando a su hermana sola…

-...¿para que demonios quieres eso!...-exclama Lore viendo a su hermana de reojo

-...se la enviaremos al abuelo Morny, así tendremos lo de nuestro padres seguro...-responde Ylse-...se lo mandaremos con Sky...-

-...eres muy calculadora...-dice Lore mientras ingresa y se acerca a la cama de su padres

"_El pasado se vuelve a repetir, pero ¿por qué en mi casa?"_ Lore se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la cama, las lágrimas le cubrían la vista.

"_Pero¿por qué nosotros¿Qué hicieron para que Voldemort los haya matado?"_ Lore se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, buscando una respuesta…sus ojos se posaron en el gran baúl viejo de sus padres. Ella sabía que aquel había sido el baúl de Hogwarts y que tal vez podía haber cosas del pasado de ellos.

Abriendo una cajita de madera dentro del baúl, encontró unas cartas viejas de mi madre y una foto del gran grupo de amigos de mis padres…las únicas personas que sabía que nos podían ayudar en este momento.

Sentándose de nuevo en la cama comenzó a observar a todos los de la foto…la primera pareja eran los Potter, una gran familia y tal vez la mejor elección, pero Voldemort los había asesinado también. El siguiente era Sirius Black…pero hace mucho que no sabía nada de él. Remus Lupin…un buen hombre, pero licántropo. Petter Pettigrew… ¡todo un traidor! Por su culpa los Potter estaban muertos… además con el abuelo no se podía, si se iban con el tendrían que entrar a Durmstrang... –suspira-

"_Muertos…es así como están mis padres ahora…ya puedo comprender a Harry Potter…pero no le doy la razón…"_ pensó Lore poniendo la foto en la cama…pero sus ojos grises se posaron en una última persona la cual no pertenecía a esa foto, pero allí estaba… Su rostro cetrino estaba oculto por una capa de grasiento pelo negro y su ganchuda nariz casi rozaba el libro que estaba leyendo…Severus Snape…el cual no estaba enterado de que una foto se tomó con él atrás… Severus Snape nunca fue amigo de sus padres, siempre lo tachaban como una mala persona, tal vez lo era, tal vez no, quien sabe…

-...Sky...-Ylse se acercó a la lechuza de su madre, que era una hermosa lechuza de color naranja crispado, parecía café-...lleva esto al abuelo Morny... nosotras estaremos en el caldero Chorreante...-abre la ventana

Tomando la foto y poniéndola en su maleta, Lorena se dio cuenta de que todo no sería tan fácil…el profesor Snape era el jefe de su casa y también favorecía mucho a su grupo de amigos (Draco, Pansy, etc...) pero para Ylse, él solo era el "amargado" profesor de Pociones.

Ylse se acerca a las fotos que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de sus padres y mira la fotografía en que ellas tenían la fiesta de 5 años, con dos pasteles que tenía el gran numero 5 encima, con chispitas centellantes encendidas, estaban felices, mientras sus padres las sostenían a cada una y les movían los bracitos a la camara como saludando, lagrimas se derraman, prefirió salir de la habitación después de guardar las varas de su padres y todas sus pertenencias en el baúl de ellos, se llevó la jaula de Sky y la de Storm con el dentro, metió la jaula vacía dentro del baúl y Tattoo se metió con ella recostándose entre unos muñecos, guardó todo lo que pudo, pero sobre todo lo mas importante, además de los útiles del colegio, antes de cerrar el baúl puso la foto sobre sus dobleces de ropa y cerró la tapa, se sentó sobre este y se dispuso a mirar por última ves su hogar mientras lloraba.

"_No importa…ya pensaré en algo…pero no iré con el abuelo Morny, no quiero ir a Bulgaria_..._"_ Lore pensó mientras salía del cuarto al encuentro de su hermana Ylse y salían juntas de la casa…en donde todavía flotaba la Marca Tenebrosa...

Nota de una de las autoras: Bueno, aquí les vengo con una nueva historia por lo tanto espero que me dejen reweus, me han contado algo sobre el sexto libro de Harry Potter hasta ya se quien es el príncipe mestizo... pero bueno, aquí va algo que tenía guardado y que se supone que la otra autora estaría escribiendo pero se fijo mas en otros fics, así que tengo a mi cargo este que leyeron, apenas el Prologo, espero que les guste...

Nos leemos...

Shiko Tendo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Harry Potter y el Talismán 

Por Yokori Asakura y Shiko Tendo.

**Capítulo 1: **

**EL PROFETA

* * *

**

"**Los príncipes Van y Nikolaevna de Escocia fueron Muertos".**

**

* * *

**

**Lamentablemente la noche del día 4 de Agosto del presente año se encontraron los cuerpos de la Princesa Nikolaevna Carolyn Alexandrovich Nadin del Cohn Donovan Stargardova y su esposo el Príncipe Tomas Cole Van Vassili della Orso Donovan Stargardova herederos del Duque de Morny, acecinados por la maldición _Avada Kedavra_ que fue impartida por el mismísimo quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, dimos nuestras honorables condolencias a la familia real que ha sido disminuida notablemente ya que la mayoría de integrantes de la honorable familia real maga Donovan Stargardova de Escocia han sido acecinados a manos de quien-no-es-nombrado.**

**El Duque de Morny habló claramente diciendo desconsolado: "_Mi hijo y Nikolaevna murieron por defender a sus hijas..._" se escuchó entre sollozos mientras se retiraba, por otra parte las princesas Karenine (quien pasaría a ser Duquesa de Morny) y Mirage (quien obtendría el título de Baronesa) no han aparecido en público para darnos explicaciones sobre el suceso; la Infanta Lhea Francesca Elenior Adrianne della Orso Denisov-Uralski Valenski Stargardova con apenas 13 años de edad hija de la difunta Infanta Adrianne de Escocia, hermana menor del recién fallecido Príncipe Van, dijo lo siguiente: "_sinceramente no se que decir ya que lo ocurrido pasó con mi padre a quien ni siquiera conocí, este sentimiento es desconocido y no tengo palabras por que acaban de acecinar a las únicas figuras paternas que tenía_", la princesa Helen, como aun la conocen, se retiró junto con su abuelo.**

**Mientras tanto el Señor Arthur Weasley fue el encargado de escoltar a la ahora Duquesa de Morny y la Baronesa della Orso a un lugar mucho mas seguro, no ha querido dar declaraciones, pero dice que se encuentran bien.**

**Hay que esperar a ver que sucederá futuramente, mientras tanto, apenas pudimos divisar a las princesas en el entierro de sus padres junto a sus familiares. Nuestras mas sinceras condolencias a la familia real.**

Ylse terminó de leer en voz alta para Lorena, quien se encontraba recostada boca arriba en la cama, lanzando una bola de estambre mientras Tattoo miraba entusiasmada el momento preciso para quitarle su juguete.

-...y tiene una fotografía del entierro...-Ylse le pone el periódico en la cara.

-...es de cerca o de lejos?...-pregunta Lore desanimada

-...de lejos, no se nos divisa muy bien...-responde Ylse-...¿te imaginas el relajo que hubiera sido en Hogwarts, todo el mundo cayéndonos encima y diciéndonos el porque nunca les dijimos de nuestros títulos de princesa...-

-...si, ya lo creo...-suspira Lore mientras tira la bola de estambre y Tattoo se lanza a jugar con ella.

-...ah, por cierto, ya nos llegó carta de Dumblendore...-Ylse coge el sobre que se encontraba en la mesa y lo abre-...no dice que si podemos, nos vallamos a quedar en Hogwarts hasta que comiencen clases¿te parece?...-pregunta mostrándole una linda sonrisa

-...no se, lo que tu digas...-Lore se vira quedando de frente con la ventana

-...y que tal si vamos al centro y llamamos a Dore...-propone Ylse mientras se levanta y colocándose las zapatillas se acerca a Lorena levantándola de la cama

-...a Dore¿para que nos de el pésame?...-exclama Lore algo molesta

-...yo no lo decía por eso...-dice Ylse un tanto divertida-...te acuerdas de que quedaste en que Nicki le daba su numero a Dore y luego ella te lo pasaba...-

-...ah, eso...-Lore se vuelve a recostar

-...vamos hermana, no es bueno seguir así...-su hermana mayor se sienta a un lado tratando de darle ánimos-...la vida continúa...-

-...te tengo coraje!...-reclama Lore

-...¿por qué?...-Ylse le sonríe de manera agradable y amable

-...por que sonríes, así como si nada hubiera pasado y parece que no sientes dolor por lo ocurrido...-reclama Lore y le da la espalda mientras comienza a llorar

-...por que soy tu hermana mayor, por eso...-responde Ylse suavemente como su mamá lo hacía cada ves que Lore se ponía brava con sus padres y no quería hablarles.

-...y por que eres mi hermana mayor debes de comprenderme...-Lore se acurruca

-...sabes Loren...-Ylse llama la atención de Lore que levanta la cabeza y se queda observándola mientras lloraba-...recuerdas la canción que mamá nos cantaba para que durmamos...-le limpie las lágrimas

-...la canción que nos cantaba cuando teníamos la misma habitación...-concluye Lore

-...si, esa...-sonríe Ylse

-...detesto esa canción...-Lore ríe un poco

"_Bajo un cielo estrellado,_

_sujeta mi mano,_

_que al país de los dulces te quiero llevar..._"Ylse comienza a cantarle

-...ya cállate que me vas a dejar con la melodía en la cabeza todo el día...-reclama Lore levantándose y acercándose a la bandeja de agua para limpiarse el rostro.

-...vamos, canta conmigo...-dice Ylse emocionada mientras se levanta de la cama y cogiendo unas cortinas se pone a cansar.

"_Dime por que tus mejillas son..._

_tan resellantes y de ese color,_

_imagino que es... de seguro es por que..._

_allí dentro hay amor... amor..._" la última palabra la dijo suavecito como susurrándola en su oído

-...¡ya Ylse, basta!..-reclama Lore

-...canta, que me gusta oírte cantar...-sonríe Ylse

-...esta bien...-Lore se para frente a Ylse y hace un ademán, luego se la queda mirando

"_con que sueñan las hadas,_

_yo sueño con una, jugando escondite detrás de la luna; _

_se enamoran las hadas, como se enamoran,_

_sentirán que se mecen sobre el amplio mar..._"terminó Lore, Ylse le aplaudió

"_Si un secreto es que quieres entender:_

_a tu lado estaré... esta ves..._" Ylse hace como si tuviera una pareja de baile y comienza a dar piruetas por toda la habitación

-...estas loca...-exclama Lore divertida

-...¿por qué no lo intentas?...-le invita Ylse

-..no gracias, yo paso...-se niega

-...entonces canta...-

"_donde ocultan las hadas todos sus secretos_

_tal vez los revelen con linda miradas"_canta Lore y luego se sienta para observar como su hermana se detiene y le sonríe.

"_se que estas enfadada..._

_pues olvida reproches..._

_ya que las buenas noches,_

_yo te quiero dar..._"terminó Ylse con un ademán inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante

-...yo nunca me lograba dormir con esa canción¿y tu?...-pregunta Lore ya mas animada

-...peor, es muy pegajosa...-ríe Ylse

En eso llega unas dos lechuzas, que ingresan estrepitosamente por la ventana, dejan en la cama dos sobres con la insignia de Hogwarts y luego se retiran.

-...tan pronto la lista de útiles?...-exclama Ylse acercándose.

-...si, o tal ves no las entregaron anticipadamente...-comenta Lore

-...no creo...-

Abajo, en la cantina del Caldero Chorreante llegaban Harry y los Weasley que tenían la lista de útiles en sus manos, pasaban rápidamente mientras la señora Weasley se encontraba repelando a cada uno.

-...hola chicos...-Hermione se acerca a ellos, ella se encontraba con sus padres sentados esperándolos

-...hola Hermione...-saluda Harry

-...hola...-saluda Ron

-...leyeron el periódico de hoy?...-exclama su amiga mientras le muestra la primera página

-...oye si...-comenta Ron-...que nombres para mas largos¿no?...-

-...eso no...-reprende Hermione-...los Príncipes Tom y Carolyn de Escocia fueron acecinados...-

-...hay príncipes Magos?...-pregunta Harry

-...claro que los hay Harry...-dice Hermione mientras se acerca a una mesa-...según leí ellas se encuentra aquí...-

-...si, mi papá fue quien las trajo al Caldero Chorreante...-interviene Ron-...pero no creo que nos topemos con ellas ya que están bien respaldadas y además nunca salen de aquí...-

-...eso de estar respaldadas a de ser con la Orden del Fénix...-comenta su amiga mientras se acerca mas a ellos

-...¿por qué lo dices Hermione?...-pregunta Harry

-...su padre, el príncipe Tom y la princesa Carolyn eran miembros de la Orden...-le dice

-...¿enserio!...-exclama Ron

-...claro...-

-...pero eso nunca lo supimos...-dice Harry

-...hasta ahora...-sonríe Hermione

Por lo pronto nada sucedía, parecía que todo había quedado plasmado en ese fatídico día en que Tom y Carolyn habían fallecido, una nueva ola de miedo se difundía entre los magos, de nuevo aparecía el temor y el sufrimiento por saber si Voldemort no iría también a quitarles la vida.

Ylse y Lorena se encontraban sentadas, en la habitación que estaba ocupando Ylse, mientras en una mesita redonda, cubierta de manteles de ceda, con una jarra que tenía claveles blancos estaba servida con dulces, galletitas, panecillos y té; las dos hermanas se encontraba sentadas mostrando buena compostura mientras Sky y Storm estaba en sus respectivas jaulas, una al lado de la otra, junto a la ventana, la primera dormida, la segunda acicalándose, Tattoo estaba recostada sobre un afelpado cojín que parecía ser muy cómodo, a un lado tenía su bandeja de agua y de comida respectivamente una al lado de la otra. Era la hora del té, como su madre las había acostumbrado, ahora se encontraban las dos solas, sentadas una frente a la otra conversando mientras bebían té y comían los ricos dulces recién servidos por criados puestos a su disposición.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y las hermanas fijaron su mirada en ella muy extrañadas, Storm dejó de acicalarse y también fijo su mirada en ella, mientras Tattoo solo se estiró sobre su cojín poniéndose en una posición mas cómoda.

-...disculpe la intromisión sus altezas...-ingresa un anciano alto de larga cabellera platinada al igual que sus barbas

-...no importa Profesor Dumblendore...-sonríe Ylse-...sírvase té...-invita mientras una silla camina y se coloca a un lado de ellas

-...oh, muchas gracias...-sonríe acercándose mientras toma asiento, una taza de té se levanta y al vuelo se sirve sola, la tetera de porcelana pone suavemente el té.

-...desea leche?...-pregunta Lorena

-...si, he escuchado que es bueno para la digestión...-acepta Dumblendore mientras la taza se pone un poco de leche y luego levemente levitando para no derramarse se acerca a Dumblendore y se coloca frente a el, una cucharilla se bate suavemente, luego se detiene y dando tres golpes a un costado de la taza se escurre un poco y se recuesta sobre el platillo.

-...y a que se debe su visita?...-pregunta Ylse mientras deja su taza y se queda mirando al profesor que tomaba sus sorbos de té

-...no creí que fuera suficiente dar el pésame por escrito...-suspira-...así que vine personalmente a decirles que sus padres fueron los mejores estudiantes que haya habido en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y nunca nadie los reemplazará, lamento mucho que hayan sido acecinados por Voldemort...-dice pausadamente

-...no se preocupe...-sonríe Ylse-...tratamos de superarlo...-

-...aunque es un paso muy difícil de dar...-termina Lorena, como siempre las gemelas siempre comparten pensamientos e ideas.

-...también les vengo a dar buenas noticias...-avisa el profesor mientras se coge las barbas.

-...¿y que buenas noticias trae profesor?...-Ylse se hacía notar lo menos interesada posible, pero le carcomía de curiosidad, Lorena por su parte si demostraba que estaba muy interesada en lo que el director iba a decir.

-...acabo de hablar con su abuelo, el Conde de Morny, y me ha concedido permiso para que se queden el tiempo que resta en el colegio...-responde Dumblendore

-...entonces esa fue la razón por la cual nos llegaron las listas de útiles anticipadamente...-recalca Lorena

-...entonces tendremos que comprarlo todo antes de ir a Hogwarts...-comenta Ylse mirando a su hermana

-...si, si...-asiente Dumblendore-...pero antes quiero decirles que mientras estén en peligro habrá alguien que las va a proteger...-

-...¿a que se refiere con eso?...-Lorena deja a un lado su taza

-...el Profesor Severus Snape será el encargado en cuidarlas, resguardarlas y mantenerlas bajo su protección como si se tratara de alguien de su familia...-responde el profesor mientras saborea un pedazo de tarta de calabaza

-...¿por qué el profesor Snape?...-pregunta Ylse

-...por que es el mas indicado y a él le confiaría hasta mi vida...-responde el director mirándola sinceramente a los ojos

-...ya veo...-suspira Ylse-...en ese caso, esta bien...-sonríe

-...valla, ahora de mi profesor a mi tutor...-comenta Lorena en voz alta-...me suena raro...-

-...bueno, entonces el profesor Snape será su tutor con permiso de su abuelo...-dice Dumblendore mientras se levanta-...y si me disculpan tengo que atender otros asuntos en el camino, si no les importa me gustaría llevar unos pedazos de tarta de calabaza, está deliciosa...-se saborea

-...con confianza Profesor...-ríe Ylse

-...tenga...-Lorena le pasa unos pedazos

-...gracias...-sonríe el profesor a medida camina hacia la puerta-...bueno, nos vemos en el colegio en un par de semanas...-se despide

-...ahí estaremos...-sonríe Ylse

-...Snape será nuestra nuestro tutor...-suspira Lorena-...¿quién lo iba a decir?...-

-...no a mi me pasaría por la cabeza...-Ylse sonríe irónicamente-...pero habrá que acostumbrarse...-

-..entonces será mi tío Snape...-dice Lorena haciendo que su hermana pusiera una cara muy extraña por la repentina decisión

-...¿qué dices Lorena?...-exclama Ylse sin alterarse

-...claro, o prefieres llamarlo Tutor Snape?...-le muestra lo otra opción

-...no gracias...-se niega Ylse-...prefiero ascenderlo a Tío...-

-...entonces de ahora en adelante será mi Tío Snape...-sonríe Lore

-...que raro... mi tío Snape...-ríe Ylse

-...si¿no?...-ríe Lore

El Señor Arthur Weasley se encontraba bajando las escaleras junto con Molly y Remus Lupin, habían acabado de hablar con Dumblendore quien les había dicho que las princesas se quedaban en el colegio hasta que terminara las vacaciones, Molly había propuesto que se quedaran en la madriguera, pero Arthur se negó diciendo que ellas estaban acostumbradas a mejores condiciones, aunque no dudaba que les iban a dar un buen trato, pero que era mejor que se quedasen en el Caldero Chorreante para luego tomar una decisión, y esta última sería que no habría un lugar mas seguro que las instalaciones de Hogwarts.

-...las princesas bajaran dentro de 1 hora para ir a comprar los útiles escolares...-dice el señor Weasley mientras se sienta en una mesa que se encontraba vacía.

-...yo espero que los chicos tengan bien en claro que no se pueden acercar a la Duquesa y Baronesa...-Molly observa a Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry que tenían a Crookshanks quien estaba mirándolos jugar con cartas explosivas.

-...no debería tomárselo tan enserio...-interviene Remus-...tal ves sea mejor que los chicos puedan hacerse amigos de las princesas, ellas acaban de perder a sus padres y la única forma de que olviden por un momento esos malos momentos es con buenos amigos...-

-...lo sabemos, pero que dirían las princesas al ver como se comportan Ron y Ginny, dirían que no tienen buenos modales...-se preocupa Molly

-...no creo que las princesas piensen eso de nuestros hijos, Molly...-dice Arthur

-...pero no estamos seguros de eso...-comenta Molly-...ellas son tan refinadas, yo conocí a la princesa Carolyn y se comportaba de una manera tan cortes y educada... de seguro son iguales a ella...-

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión, la cartas habían salido volando hechas añicos, el gato de Hermione salió corriendo despavorido y subió las escaleras.

-...¡Crookshanks!...-le llama Hermione-...ven aquí!...-

-...tu gato es muy asustadizo...-exclama Ron burlándose

-...pues ayúdenme a buscarlo...-dice Hermione al momento en que se levanta subiendo las escaleras, Ron, Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo para ayudarle a encontrar a su gato

-...¡ven Crookshanks!...-comenzaron a decir mientras lo llamaban pero el gato no respondía

Ylse y Lorena se encontraban vestidas como unas Muggles, casi irreconocibles para cualquiera, pero por esta ves Ylse tenía lentes, algo muy raro en ella ya que siempre usaba lentes de contacto.

-...¿y por que lentes, si tu nunca los usas!...-exclama Lorena extrañada

-...quise darme un cambio, además quiero que nos diferencien aunque sea una ves en la vida...-comenta Ylse mientras sigue caminando con sus lentes bien puestos y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta

-...si que eres rara...-dice Lorena mientras seguía el camino a su lado, ella tenía el cabello medio suelto, las dos con lindos churros al final de sus hebras de cabello.

-...no es raro que quiera que me diferencien de ti...-Ylse mira al suelo y nota a un gato que pasa corriendo y se esconde detrás de ella

-...¿qué es eso?...-pregunta Lorena

-...que linda bola de pelos!...-exclama Ylse mientras lo coge entre sus brazos

-...hay no...-dice Lorena mientras comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos

-...¿pasa algo?...-Ylse mira como su hermana camina de regreso

-...se me quedó mi bolsa de dinero...-responde mientras ingresa a su habitación que es la que queda frente a la de Ylse.

-...si que eres despistada hermana...-susurra Ylse-...y tu eres una cosita taaaaannn linda...-le acaricia la cabeza a Crookshanks.

-...¡hay estas Crookshanks!...-Hermione se acerca a Ylse y coge al gato entre sus brazos

-...es un lindo gato...-comenta Ylse

-...gracias...-sonríe Hermione-...pero ellos no piensan lo mismo...-señala a Ron y Harry que se iban acercando junto con Ginny

-...si me disculpas tengo que ir por mi hermana que se demora demasiado...-reniega Ylse

-...si, claro...-Hermione mira como Ylse regresa a su habitación

-...veo que ya lo encontraste...-dice Ron

-...si...-

-...entonces bajemos que tenemos que construir una casa mas grande...-Ron muestra su emoción

-...vas a volver a asustar a Crookshanks...-reclama Hermione, todos juntos bajaron para así seguir con las charlas y lo suyo.

-...ya vamos Lorena!...-reclama Ylse saliendo del cuarto

-...ya, ya!...-Lorena sale detrás de ella-...ya está todo listo y no se me queda nada...-

-...entonces bajemos al callejón Diagon...-sonríe Ylse

-...si, quiero comprarme unas túnicas nuevas...-comenta Lorena

-...yo quiero conseguir otra túnica de gala, la que tengo era de la abuela y es muy ostentosa, no me gusta que tenga filos dorados...-reclama Ylse

-...la tuya es muy hermosa, además de que parece mariposa con esas mangas amplias y transparentes de filo dorado con verde oscuro, tal parece que fue hecha para ti...-dice su hermana mientras comienza a bajar las escaleras

-...pero es muy ostentosa, es como su dijera a gritos: "_soy de la realeza, inclínense ante mi_"...-comenta la mayor mientras atraviesa por las mesas

-...jajaja...-ríe Lorena marcando muy bien su risa-...si eso crees!...-comenta sarcásticamente-...la mía también dice lo mismo...-reniega

-...pero la tuya también es muy bonita...-Ylse comienza a marcar los ladrillos en la pared cuando termina está se comienza a abrir.

-...si, pero el color es raro, parece naranja, mezclado con Fucsia y me hace ver gorda!...-reclama

-...pero tiene un bonito diseño...-Ylse y Lore salen del Caldero Chorreante

-...si, creo que hay que aceptarlo...-asiente la menor mientras comienzan a pasear frente a las tiendas, se detienen frente a una que vendía ropa-...pero peor son las túnicas de Stash, el viste solo de rojo sangre y fluorescente...-pone cara hastiada.

-...claro, el es el Conde de Saint-Helier...-responde Ylse-...debe mantener presencia...-

-...ja, si a esos llamas mantener presencia...-se burla Lore

-...tu ya ves como visten al Marqués de Caen...-dice su hermana mayor

-...pero el es un niño de 9 años...-comenta Lore mientras avanza un poco

-...si, pero como ya va ser costumbre para el...-Ylse se expresa recíprocamente

-...Ettore es un lindo niño...-sonríe Ylse-...el príncipe Ettore, Marqués de Caen, se escucha bien ¿no?...-

-...si tu lo dices, pero no han de haber querido a ese niño...-comenta la menor

-...¿por qué lo dices Lore?...-pregunta Ylse

-...quien se atreve a ponerle a un niño por nombre Ettore...-ríe

-...ya, al menos su hermana mayor tiene un bonito nombre...-dice la mayor mientras se adelanta a ver los animales-...princesa Elizabeth, Vi duquesa de Morny...-

-...si cuento somos pocos los que quedamos en la familia...-suspira Lore

-...si, ni que lo digas...-Ylse comienza a contar con ayuda de sus dedos-...veamos, sin papá y mamá, seríamos, el abuelo, Elizabeth, Ettore, Lhea, Stash, tu, yo, el tío Celestino, nuestro otro tío Bobby, la tía Gloriette, y el hijo de la tía Gloriette y el tío Bobby, Fabrizzio...-Lore solo vio como su hermana termino de contar-...solo somos once...-suspira

-...valla, y pensar que éramos 23 familiares...-dice Lore

-...bueno...no hay nada que hacer...-Ylse se encoge de hombros

-...mira que bonitas túnicas de gala...-señala Lore

-...deja ver...-se acerca Ylse-...valla...-mira a Lore-..entremos...-

-...si...-asiente y sigue a su hermana mientras ingresan para ver las hermosas túnicas que tenían.

Malfloy y se madre se encontraban dentro, Draco acompañando a su madre que se encontraba probando algunas túnicas elegantes y ostentosas, a ver que tal le quedaban, Ylse y Lorena no prestaron atención, solo ingresaron y se pusieron a ver que clases de túnicas había.

-...mira, esta me gusta, tiene sobrio color...-Ylse señala una bonita túnica de color celeste claro

-...si, se ve bien...-asiente Lorena

-...si, aunque quiero probarme también este...-decía la madre de Draco, el chico recién había caído en cuenta que las gemelas se encontraba ahí, así que se fue acercando poco a poco mientras observaban como reían y hablaban sobre el color de túnica que le quedaría mejor.

-...hola...-Draco aparece por detrás de Lore

-...ah...-exclama Lore un poco alarmada-...me asustaste Malfloy...-

-...yo...-dice Ylse llamando un poco la atención-...mejor iré a probarme...ah...-mira una túnica cualquiera que se encontraba en una armador-...esta túnica, si, iré a probármela...-se retira para dejarlos solos-...después me alcanzas Lore...-dice al momento en que ingresaba en los vestidores.

-...oye Ylse...-Lore lo único que pudo ver es como se corrían las cortinas del vestidor de damas.

-...¿y... que haces por aquí?...-pregunta Draco

-...este, vine con mi hermana a pasar un tiempo mientras compramos algunas cosas, ya sabes, lo común...-contesta Lorena mientras se hace la distraída y observa las túnicas.

-...yo, estoy acompañando a mi madre mientras compra nuevas túnicas de gala...-dice Draco mientras se coloca al lado de ella

-...yo no te he preguntado que haces aquí Malfloy...-Lorena ríe un poco

-...si, este... pero igual...-Malfloy la sigue mientras Lorena comienza a dirigirse hacia el vestidor de damas en donde Ylse se encontraba-...ah y llámame Draco...-

-...esta bien Draco...-sonríe Lorena mientras abre la cortina e ingresa-...y si me disculpas...-extiende su mano para detenerlo antes de que la siguiera dentro

-...ah.. si, sigue que yo espero...-Draco se da cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la entrada de uno de los vestidores femeninos

-...claro...-Lore cierra la cortina, luego mira a Ylse amenazadoramente-...¿en que demonios estabas pensando!...-reclama

-...en que tu le gustas a Malfloy y que el te gusta mucho, así que los dejé a solas para que hablaran un momento...-sonríe su hermana para luego comenzar a probarse varias túnicas.

-...rayos, estas loca!...-reclama Lore mientras le pasa otra túnica

-...claro que no, solo trato de hacer de Celestina...-Ylse comienza a observarse en el espejo mientras este comienza a caminar alrededor de ella para que notara que tal l queda por detrás y por los costados-...en un don que me dio el tío Celestino...-

-...en realidad eres rara...-suspira Lorena

-...mira, elegí este para ti...-Ylse le puso en sus manos una tela suave de color celeste, se sentía suave y el color era raro ya que mirándolo de otro angula se tronaba un tanto gris-...me pareció que se asemejaba al lindo color de ojos que tienes hermanita...-esto lo dice empalagosamente

-...si, es bello...-Lore lo examina-...me encanta la textura...-la tela se sentía como agua en sus dedos

-...yo ya elegí este...-Ylse le muestra una túnica modesta, de color verde limón foco, se sentía igual que la tela de la túnica de Lore, pero esta se tornaba de un color naranja semi café mirándole desde un ángulo

-...oye, ese también está bonito...-sonríe Lore

-...vamos, pruébatelo!...-Ylse coge la túnica celeste de entre las manos de Lore y se la coloca encima

-...espera!...-Lore la coge y se la comienza a poner mientras se observaba en el espejo de daba varias vueltas a su alrededor tratando de que captara su mejor ángulo.

-...¡que bien!...-ríe Ylse-...entonces lo llevamos...-

-...claro...-sonríe Lore.

Salieron del vestidor y Draco ya no se encontraba, al igual que su madre, de seguro se había ido a seguir con las compras.

-...tu príncipe azul se ha ido...-comenta Ylse pícaramente

-...querrás decir negro, por que lo que mas usa es el color negro...-dice Lore

-...tienes razón, ahora que recuerdo...-Ylse deja las túnicas en la caja para pagar-...esa ves en el baile de presentación de los campeones, hace casi dos años, parecía cura con la túnica negra de cuello alto que cargaba...-ríe

-...y también me haces acordar que de por gusto fuimos a ese baile si no teníamos pareja...-reclama Lore aun molesta

-...mamá nos dijo que no fuéramos con nadie que no conociéramos y acuérdate que nos estaban vigilando los profesores recomendados por mamá...-responde Ylse mientras comienza a sacar el dinero

-...si mamá no hubiera sido tan estricta le hubiera dicho que si al Francés que me pidió que fuera con el al baile, maldita sea!... por que nos vigilaban...-Lore coge la bolsa en donde se encontraban las túnicas de las dos

-...por que solo debemos aparecer en público con personas que sean inapropiadas ya que cualquiera puede decir una cosa u otra y quedamos mal frente a los demás...-Ylse sale de la tiendo junto con Lorena-...además las reglas de la familia son: "_nunca salgas con alguien que no haya sido conocido de la familia y anunciado públicamente el compromiso que hay entre ustedes, no importa si es amigo o allegado, nunca deben verse con alguien inapropiado que no se reconozca, hay que guardar las apariencias..._"...-dice arremedando una voz ronca (la de su abuelo)

-...estúpidas reglas...-exclama Lore

-...y están al lado de no insultar en voz alta como si fueras una cualquiera, ay que debes guardar respeto a quienes son tus mayores y te imponen...-susurra Ylse al oído de Lore

-...justamente la siguiente es nunca hablar al oído ya que es visto descortésmente...-saca en cara.

-...¡mira!...-Ylse llama la atención de Lore

-...¿qué pasa?...-pregunta Lore

-...hay está Harry Potter...-justamente se encontraban frente a la tiendo de artículos de Quidditch mientras Ginny y Hermione parecían ya hartas de sus charlas de los Chudley Cannons.

-...ah, con que ahí está Henry el hijo del jardinero...-Lore sonríe maliciosamente

-...por favor Lore, déjalo en paz...-Ylse jala a Lore hacia otra parte mientras ella seguía pendiente de lo que hacía el grupo de Harry

-...¡que¿acaso te gusta!...-exclama Lore

-...¡claro que no, es que no me gustas que andes molestando a otras personas ya que somos su igual!...-responde Ylse

-...¡yo no soy igual a el!...-dice Lore algo molesta

-...¡claro que si lo somos¡nuestra madre, al igual que la suya, proviene de familias Muggles, lo cual nos hace sangre sucia, por mucho que estés e Slytherin!...-recalca su hermana mayor

-...pero no lo digas en voz alta!...-

-...ya se, ya se!... tu reputación...-suspira Ylse-...mejor vamos a comer helado...-sonríe

-...bueno, pero yo quiero elegir el sabor...-Lore se dirige a donde venden helados

-...esta bien, pero esta ves pregunta que sabor es, antes de elegir...-dice Ylse siguiéndola de cerca

Harry se distrajo un poco mientras avanzaban, se había separado del grupo, ahora se encontraba justo a un lado de la carroza de helados que estaba repleta de gente, con el calor que hacía muchos querían comer helado.

-...hola...-escucha una voz familiar

-...hola...-saluda Harry y se da la vuelta encontrándose con los mismo ojos verdes que le habían llamado la atención en casa de los Dursley.

-...Eres Harry Potter...-sonríe Ylse

-…si, eso creo...-responde pausadamente-..si lo soy!...-recalca

-...te reconocí esa vez en la casa de la Señora Dursley...-comenta

-...eh... yo soy Harry Potter...-extiende la mano

-...ya lo sé...-ríe Ylse-...yo soy Ylse Donovan...-estrecha la mano

-...¿y que haces aquí?...-pregunta Harry

-...comprando algunas cosas antes de ir al colegio...-responde Ylse

-...¿tan rápido, pero si todavía queda 1 mes para entrar a clases...-se sorprende el chico

-...lo se, pero esta es mi única oportunidad para comprar los útiles ya que no me van a dejar salir de ahí...-comenta mientras ríe por las forma en que Harry se la quedaba viendo a los ojos, estaba todo anonadado-...¿te sucede algo?...-

-...¿qué dices?...-Harry sale del trance

-...que si te sucede algo...-responde Ylse

-...ah, no nada...-le sonríe, de seguro ha de parecer un tonto el quedarse así mirándola a la cara sin decir nada.

-... ya tengo la lista de útiles...-Ylse le muestra el papel

-...que bien!...-asiente Harry

-...luego iré con mi tío y me quedaré todo lo que resta de las vacaciones en las instalaciones de Hogwarts...-

-...¿tu tío?...-dice Harry

-...si, Severus Snape, de seguro lo conoces muy bien, el te ha de dar clases de pociones...-comenta Ylse

-...ah, si lo conozco...-Harry no salía de la impresión, justamente a quien le atraía, quien le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vio tenía que estar relacionada con Snape, que suerte que tenía.

-...lo siento Potter, pero me tengo que ir, adiós!...-repentinamente se fue, así como si nada, lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y con una conversación que terminar.

-...¡aquí has estado Harry!...-de pronto llega Ginny

-...¡te estábamos buscando!...-exclama Hermione

-...¿en donde te habías metido?...-pregunta Ron.

-...conocí a la sobrina de Snape...-dice Harry mientras los demás quedan anonadados por la sorpresa.

-...¡que dices, pero si Snape no tiene familia!...-Hermione parecía contrariada

-...al parecer no la tenía...-asiente Harry-...pero ella es muy hermosa...-comenta y todos se lo quedan viendo extrañado

-...¿qué dices!...-exclama Ginny

-...¿te encuentras bien Harry?...-Ron le pasa la mano por enfrente de su cara viendo que Harry seguía mirando en dirección por donde la chica se había marchado.

-...no lo se...-Harry detiene la mano de Ron y sigue observando por donde Ylse se había marchado-..me resulta extraño...-

-...¿qué te resulta extraño Harry?...-pregunta Hermione

-...que cuando la veo a los ojos siento la atmósfera pesada y de pronto estoy hipnotizado, como si nada mas me importada y compartiéramos alguna conexión, como si pudiera sentir lo que ella siente...-Harry no sabía como explicarse

-...como si el mundo fuera de los dos y compartieran todo...-termina Ginny

-...como si los demás desaparecieran y solo estuvieran los dos en el mundo...-concluye Hermione

-...¿cómo lo saben?...-pregunta Harry muy extrañado

-...fácil...-Ginny se encoge de hombros

-...eso se llama química, sucede cuando te enamoras a primera vista...-responde Hermione

-...es decir, tu ves alguien y puf, comienzas a sentir cosas raras y solo puedes mirar a esa persona a los ojos, actúas como tonto e idiota...-aclara Ginny

-...¿cómo saben tanto?...-pregunta Ron

-...cosas de mujeres...-dice Hermione

-...Harry...-Ginny pone una mano en su hombro-...estas enamorado...-

Harry no prestó atención, seguía mirando por donde Ylse se había ido, el nombre de esa chica era Ylse Donovan, valla chica, si que era bonita y atractiva, la misma chica que había visto ir a casa de los Dursley con su mamá, de seguro que ahora se iba a Hogwarts por que se encontraba ocupada con los asuntos de trabajo y la dejaba al cuidado de Snape.

Ylse y Lorena regresaron al Caldero Chorreante y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos, tenían que arreglarlo lo todo mientras también hacían espacios en los baúles para poder acomodar los útiles escolares, en el momento en que abrieron las puerta hubo un cambio de lugar para la gata que se pasó a la habitación de Lorena.

-...¡Lore, Tattoo está en tu habitación!...-preguntó Ylse desde la suya

-...¡si, aquí la tengo!...-responde Lore

-...¡ya!...-

Harry se encontraba pasando por uno de los pasillos para dirigirse a su habitación cuando nota que Crookshanks se encontraba a un lado del pasillo.

-...¿ Crookshanks¿qué haces aquí?...-se trata de acercar a él

El gato comienza a arañar la puerta de la habitación de Lorena mientras Harry se acercó apresuradamente y lo cogió en brazos:

-...no hagas eso!...-le reprendió

-...¿quién está ahí?...-Lorena abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara con Potter

-...Potter!...-exclamo y se lo quedó mirando algo molesta

-...hola...-dice Harry, extrañamente ya no sentía, como decir, mariposas en el estómago, sino se sentía normal

-...con que Henry el hijo del jardinero¿verdad?...-Lorena se apoya al marco de la pared cruzando los brazos y mirándolo divertida

-...¿eh?...-exclama Harry contrariado, antes no lo había tratado así

-...Jajaja...-ríe Lorena-...¡que triste tu vida, que ni siquiera tus tíos quieran hablar de ti y te presenten como un simple criado...-se burla

-...¡oye, espera un momento!...-reclama Harry-...¿por qué me tratas así!...-dice molesto

-...¡ja, acaso te importa Potter!...-le da la espalda-...¡además alguien como yo debería tratar así a las calañas de bajo nivel como tú, nadie se quiere relacionar contigo!...-le cierra la puerta en la cara

-...¡pero, que chica para mas...!...-y no dijo mas por que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Vio a Crookshanks y escuchó otro maullido dentro de la habitación que acaban de cerrar, prefirió irse de ahí antes de que vuelva a abrir la puerta y lo vuelvan a tratar mal.

Los días fueron pasando y Lorena e Ylse ya llevaban un día y medio en el colegio, que se encontraba desierto, lo bueno era que tenían libertad para ir a Hogsmade, estaban muy aburridas las dos solas, cada una en sus respectivas casas, Ylse en Ravenclaw y Lorena en Slytherin, la primera ves que llamaron Tío a Snape, el se sorprendió un poco, pero al parecer, después de la explicación de Ylse y Lorena ya no le importaba que lo llamaran así, al menos no tendrían que decirle Tutor Snape, por que eso si se escuchaba raro.

-...¡esto está aburrido!...-exclama Lorena

-...mejor estábamos en el caldero chorreante...-suspira Ylse

-...vamos a la cocina...-propone Lore

-...bueno, además no tenemos nada mas que hacer...-Ylse se levanta del lugar en donde se encontraba sentada en el comedor que estaba totalmente vacío

-...lo único que no me va a gustar es que nos comiencen a reverenciar y a decir en voz alta lo grandiosas que somos en la cocina...-comenta la menor mientras seguía su camino

-...que raro, altivas en la cocina...-ríe Ylse

-...si¿no?...-ríe Lore

-...mira...-Ylse se detiene un el pasillo antes de ingresar por la puerta que las conduciría al pasillo que queda para entrar a la cocina, se detuvieron justo frente a la oficina del director, frente a la gran ave tallada en roca que era la entra se encontraba un grandiosa e increíble pintura de la familia Donovan Stargardova, todos los integrantes de la gran familia completos, abajo se encontraba una inscripción.

-... "_donada a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, en conmemoración a honrar a uno de los mejores Profesores, Albus Dumblendore, quien es uno de los mas fieles amigos del Duque de Morny; toda la familia Real Donovan Stargardova se honra en ponerse a presencia en este cuadro familiar._"...-lee Lorena y luego se queda mirando el cuadro.

Tres ancianos, una mujer mayor que mostraba tener carácter y tenía el cabello recogido en un peinado alto y llevaba un túnica dorada con joyas incrustadas en el cuello de esta y el filo de las mangas y en medio del pecho tenía bordados exquisitos de colores vivos con diamantes que brillaban también tenía una cinta de color rojo que iba del hombro hasta la cintura terminando en un pendiente de color blanco, ella era la Duquesa se Morny, a su lado y cogida de su mano se encontraba el Duque de Morny con una larga barba y fino bigote de color negro con líneas blancas, la cabeza pelada, se encontraba con su túnica de color azul profundo, de cuello alto y con los filos de color blanco, también llevaba una cinta de color rojo que terminaba en su cintura con un diamante negro, en un cómodo sillón a un lado del Duque se encontraba el Marqués de Saint-Helier, abuelo del ahora marqués, que tenía una túnica que se veía muy pesada, de color rojo sangre con la franja de color negro y un diamante de color rojo.

-...mira, el tío Francis!...-señala Ylse mientras la pintura le sonreía, el niño Stash, un niño de cabellos castaño, con las puntas rizadas, de ojos color miel, piel blanca, que llevaba una pequeña túnica blanca con bordados dorados el filo alza su mirada para ver a su padre, Karenine, hermana de Francis y también hija del Marqués de Saint-Helier, que en esa pintura no tendría mas de unos 16 años pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Stash mientras señala a la gemelas de 16 años que se encontraba parada observándolos.

-...y también el tío Félix...-Lorena observa a un joven de apena 21 años de edad, idéntico a su padre que se encontraba sentado al lado de su abuelo, tambien se fijaron en la tía Gloriette que estaba sentada al lado de la Duquesa con el pequeño Fabrizzio de un año de edad queriéndose bajar del sofá para jugar con unas Ylse y Lorena de 3 años que también vestían con túnicas blancas con dorado y sus bandas eran de color rojo con un diamante en sus caderas, Ylse tenía el diamante color verde y Lorena de color celeste grisáceo.

-...y papá y mamá...-Ylse lo dice casi en un susurro, sus madre las retaba en la pintura ya que querían ir a jugar con Fabrizzio, mientras su padre se encontraba conversando con el tío Bobby, los dos se encontraban parados detrás del sofá, vestidos ostentosamente, la tía Adrianne tenía en brazos a la pequeña Lhea y se encontraba muy feliz ya que la bebé se encontraba dormida y reía junto con su esposo, el tío Jas, que luego cogió a la bebé en brazos, al lado de él, en medio del sofá y el sillón se encontraban el tío Celestino y su esposa, la tía Stephanie, con sus dos hijos, Elizabeth y Ettore.

-...amplia familia¿verdad?...-pregunta Dumblendore que había aparecido a sus espaldas

-...los extraño a todos...-dice Lorena

-...nunca conocimos al tío Jas...-Ylse mira como su tío en la pintura coge a Lhea entre sus brazos y la mece-...tampoco a la tía Karenine, el tío Francis y el tío Félix, tampoco la tía Adrianne y la tía Stephanie, todos ellos acecinados por Voldemort...-

-...aun no entiendo por que lo hizo...-Lore hace de la mano a su madre que la saluda mientras tiene cogida de las manitas a las dos de pequeñas.

-...ven las joyas de la familia...-dice Dumblendore.

-...si...-asiente Ylse

-...están nuestras tiaras y las de nuestras tías y primas, nuestros brazaletes, aretes, collares, gargantillas, pendientes...-Lorena reconoce todo

-...¿qué es eso?...-pregunta Ylse señalando el relicario que tiene su abuela

-...una joya que pasa de generación en generación en su familia...-responde Dumblendore-...es el Talismán Halskette, una reliquia que solo posee la familia real...-

-...nunca lo había notado...-Lore se acerca para verlo mejor

-...La princesa Adrianne, Infanta de Morny lo herederó...-comenta el director-..¿van a comer?...-pregunta Dumblendore

-...íbamos a las cocinas por que estábamos aburridas...-responde Ylse

-...y pueden decir que hagan pudín...-pide el profesor

-...¿pudín?...-repite Lore

-...si, es que hoy me desperté con unas ganas de comer pudín...-se acaricia las barbas

-...entonces les diremos a los elfos que hagan pudín...-asiente Ylse

-...y que sea de chocolate...-aclara Dumblendore

-...claro...-sonríe Ylse

-...por ahora iré a Hogsmade a comprar un par de calcetines...-

-...¿calcetines?...-Lorena mira extrañada al profesor

-...nunca hacen falta un par de calcetines mas, ahora que recuerdo debo de buscar bien en donde se deje mis calcetines de lana, son mis preferidos, la última ves los vi en el cajón de mi escritorio, parecen que caminan por que de pronto ya no estaban...-comenta para si mismo

-...nos vemos en la cena profesor...-Ylse se lleva a Lorena de ahí mientras la Lorena e Ylse de la pintura las veían partir y se despedían haciéndoles de la mano.

-...cada ves que converso con el profesor Dumblendore pienso que está mas loco...-comenta Lorena mientras se acercan a la pintura que abre la puerta al comedor

-...yo pienso que es la persona mas cuerda...-sonríe Ylse

-...hay hermana, tienes un raro sentido de la cordura...-suspira Lorena

-...Lorena Donovan, Ylse Donovan!...-escuchan el llamado de una voz conocida, las gemelas se detuvieron en seco y dieron media vuelta

-...si Tío...-dijeron al unísono

-...¿se puede saber que hacen por aquí?...-pregunta Snape mirándolas severamente

-...íbamos a la cocina...-responde Lorena en chiquito

-...pues la cocina no es un lugar para los estudiantes...-reprende

-...Tío Snape, si mas no recuerdo aquí no estamos en calidad de estudiantes, sino como invitadas...-recalca Ylse casi como en un susurro

-...además el Profesor Dumblendore nos pidió de favor que bajáramos a las cocinas a decir que si hoy podían hacer pudín de chocolate...-dice Lorena

-...y por que las mandó a ustedes?...-Snape levanta una ceja, no parecía tan confiado

-...es que salió a Hogsmade a comprar un par de calcetines...-dice Ylse

-...ya veo...-

-...anda Tío, por favor no te hagas el duro con nosotras...-pide Ylse

-...si, solo íbamos a la cocina a dejar la encomienda del Director y luego nos íbamos a nuestras habitaciones...-completa Lore

-...estabién, pero estaré vigilando que cumplan con sus obligaciones y que no se estén acercando a ninguna parte restringida para los alumnos...-dice Snape y luego dando media vuelta se retira

-...gracias Tío!...-exclama Ylse

-...si gracias...-le acompaña Lore

Nota de una de las autoras: Otra ves soy Yo, Shiko,. Bueno les voy a decir algo, está historia fue inventada en las vacaciones y es un tanto contradictorio y enredada, pero poco a poco se irá esclareciendo a medida pasa el tiempo, por otra parte, espero me dejen reweus para que me digan que les parece, se que me sobrepaso escribiendo ya que me puedo ir de largo con mas páginas pero como que se va a hacer un tanto frustrante tanta palabrería en cada capítulo por lo cual solo le dejé los sucesos mas importantes, luego actualizo el siguiente cap. Ba bai

Nos leemos...

Shiko Tendo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Harry Potter y el Talismán**

* * *

Por Yokori Asakura y Shiko Tendo.

**Capítulo 2:**

Un mes había pasado y justamente ese día era en el que llegaban todos los alumnos al colegio, aun faltaban una hora para que los alumnos llegaran e Ylse y Lorena se encontraban ya sentadas las dos juntas en la mesa de Slytherin con el uniforme ya puesto mientras esperaban que llegaran sus amigos y compañeros a los que tanto habían extrañado todo ese tiempo, mas cuando se encontraban solas en un lugar tan grande y tan silencioso como Hogwarts, ahora se llenaría de bulla, como lo esperaban, por todos los alumnos del colegio.

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en el mismo compartimiento, Ron estaba tratando de que Pig dejara de hacer tanto ruido pero no lo conseguía, Hermione volvía a leer uno de sus libros de teoría y Harry comenzaba a entrar en las pistas del sueño, cerraba los ojos lentamente mientras todo se volvía borroso a su alrededor.

Se encontraba caminando por unos pasillos, muy lentamente, mientras pasa por unas pinturas en donde no se encontraba nadie, la parecer los personajes habían huido para esconderse, no le importó y siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una puerta la cual abrió con su varita y luego ingresó, dentro había un joven, alto, de cabello negro, crespo, con sus ojos de un color celeste profundo, su piel blanca, lo estaba retando a un duelo, mientras una mujer que se encontraba al lado de un moisés y dos niñas pequeñas de casi un año y medio se encontraban recostadas sobre la cama, se le acercó un hombre que le dijo que la llevaría a un lugar seguro, la mujer cogió al bebé y levantó a las dos niñas, mientras otro hombre idéntico al que lo retaba llegaba con una mujer, esta nueva mujer cogió a las niñas y se las llevó corriendo junto con la primera que cargaba al bebé, algo le llamaba mucho la atención, un gran diamante que colgaba del cuello de la primera mujer que se llevaba el bebé, eso era lo que quería, lo que andaba buscando, pero el primer hombre que ingresó regresó y los dos le hicieron frente, a los dos los mataría, necesita ese collar y lo quería obtener ahora!...

-...¡Harry¡Harry!...-le llamaba Hermione preocupada

-...¿qué¿qué pasó, en donde estamos?...-preguntó Harry mientras se colocaba bien los lentes

-...acabamos de llegar...-dice Ginny

-...¿te encuentras bien?...-pregunta Ron

-...¿por qué preguntas?...-Harry se lo queda viendo

-...por que estabas sudando frío y decías: "_los voy a matar, solo así obtendré el talismán_"...-repitió Ron

-...estaba soñando...-admite Harry

-...otra ves uno de tus sueños...-se preocupa Hermione

-...si...-asiente

-...hay que avisarle a Dumblendore...-interviene Ginny

-...pero si lo hacemos de seguro nos dejara fuera...-comenta Ron y luego mira a Harry

-...¿qué vas a hacer?...-pregunta Hermione a su amigo mientras el solo miraba por la ventana.

-...eso habrá que ver...-suspira Harry.

Comenzaron a salir del tren y otra ves Hagrid, como la primera ves que llegaron a Hogwarts se encontraba llamando a los de primero.

-...¡los de primero, por aquí!...-gritaba Hagrid

-...hola Hagrid...-saludan los chicos

-...hola chicos, será mejor que se apuren o no alcanzaran un carro...-le dice

-...si...-asienten y se retiran

Como lo habían estado esperando ansiadamente el gran comedor se fue llenando, después de que llegara Parkinson y Malfloy, Ylse decidió retirarse para ir a tomar su lugar en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-...bueno hermanita, nos vemos...-se levanta Ylse y sonríe a los amigos de Lorena antes de irse.

-...hola Ylse...-Ariana Herbert era una de las mejores amigas de Ylse, sabía todo sobre ella y se confiaban sus secretos, ella era la chica de familia de magos que detestaban a la sangre sucia, o la sangre mestiza, pero Ariana era diferente a sus padres y abuelos, además era la única hija y heredera de una gran parte de acciones en el banco Gringotts, por otra parte su padre era uno de los mayores exportadores y productores de las mejores escobas por todo el mundo, su familia tenía muy buenas relaciones y eran fieles a la familia real, Ariana e Ylse se conocieron en una fiesta organizada por el Conde de Morny cuando tenían 6 años, se hicieron muy buenas amigas desde entonces y nunca pensaron que serían compañeras en Hogwarts y menos que compartirían la misma habitación.

-...hola Ari...-Ylse se acerca contenta a saludar su buena amiga

-...Duquesa de Morny¿eh?...-le susurra al oído

-...no me vas a llamar así!...-reprocha Ylse-...o sino quedas sola...-la amenaza

-...ya, ya, no es para tanto...-responde Ariana

-...mira, allí viene Paul...-dice Ylse haciendo de la mano a un joven muy alto, el típico chico que fue criado con su madre, su abuela y su hermana mayor, no sabía como relacionarse con los chicos y menos hacer buenas amistades y relacionarse con chicas, la primera amiga que tuvo fue Ylse, su familia tiene muy buenas relaciones, y viene de buena familia aristocrática, su abuelo fue el último en recibir título de Infante, de ahí su padre no fue nombrado como tal ya que se casó con una francesa que no viene de buena familia, se apellida Byat, su nombre es Paul Byat, los cuales tienen un negocio de crianza de dragones que les va muy bien, solo son tres los buenos amigos de Ylse, aparte está su hermana menor.

-...hola...-saluda pausadamente mientras sonríe, el chico no era nada feo, pero aun así se le burlaban por que usaba unos grandes anteojos, caminaba siempre agachado y hablaba bajo, no tiene confianza de si mismo, por otra parte Ariana es una chica muy bonita, de ojos miel, cabellera larga y de un rubio platinado, no era muy delgada, pero si era atractiva ante los demás.

-...bueno, busquemos un lugar para sentarnos...-dice Ylse y comienzan a caminar hacia la mesa de la casa Ravenclaw.

-...hola Lorena...-saluda Draco mientras se sienta a su lado

-...hola...-sonríe Lorena-...¿cómo pasaste el resto de tus vacaciones?...-preguntó

-...de un lado al otro junto con mi madre...-responde

-...oye Lorena, supiste lo de Harry?...-Pansy se sentó frente a ella

-...¿qué pasó?...-pregunta Lore prestando atención

-...al parecer se quedó dormido en el tren y comenzó a gritar como loco que iba a matar a alguien...-comenta

-...¡valla, ahora tengo otra cosa con que molestarlo!...-ríe Lore

-...¿otra cosa?...-repite Draco-...¿a que te refieres con eso?...-

-...a que en las vacaciones, por culpa de mi madre, tuve la desdicha de tener que ir a un barrio muggle, yo no me bajé del carro, me quedé en el, pero mi hermana si bajo junto con mi madre, y adivinen a que casa fuimos a parar...-sonríe Lore maliciosamente

-...sigue!...-ordena Draco

-...pues a la de Henry el hijo del jardinero, en otras palabras Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió...-ríe Lore

-...¿hijo del jardinero?...-repite Pansy

-...si, quien me dio la información fue mi hermana...-asiente Lore

-...ahora si que me agrada tu hermana...-sonríe Pansy

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ingresaron al gran comedor estaba repleto, casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban conversando y sentados, solo hacía falta la llegada de Dumblendore para que comenzara la ceremonia de bienvenida, luego la selección de las casas para los de primero y de ahí, por fin, la cena.

Todos se dispusieron a buscar puestos en la mesa de Gryffindor, cuando Harry nota a Ylse que se encontraba conversando junto con otra chica y varios chicos.

-...¿a quien ves Harry?...-pregunta Ron y observa hacia donde Harry tenía puesta su mirada-..son lindas..-sonríe

-...¿a quienes se refieren?...-Hermione observa a Ylse y su amiga-...esa no es la chica quien te gusta Harry...-

-...si, pero no vale la pena...-comenta Harry

-...¿a que te refieres?...-dice Ginny

-...al parecer no le intereso en lo mas mínimo...-suspira para luego dirigir la mirada a la puerta de las sala trasera, que queda detrás de la mesa de los profesores, justo ingresa el director y toma asiento en su respectivo lugar.

-...muy bien...-se escucha a McGonnegal en la entrada mientras una larga fila de niños ingresaban por entre las mesas-...no se separen y estense quietos...-ordena, mientras el mismo asiento frente a los profesores se encontraba allí, al igual que el viejo sombrero seleccionador, quien después de un momento en que lo presentaron frente a los de primero comenzó con su nueva canción la cual al terminar todo aplaudieron y algunos silbaron.

La Profesora McGonnegal se acercó al sombrero y parándose a un lado tomó un pergamino muy largo y comenzó con las indicaciones:

-...ahora, cuando diga sus nombres dará un paso al frente y se sentarán en el banco, yo le colocaré el sombrero seleccionador y este les dirá a que casa pertenecerán...-comienza a leer la lista

Poco a poco lo pequeños fueron pasando y la lista parecía interminable, pero igual llegó a su fin como todos esperaban, cuando todos se hubiesen sentado el director se levantó a dar su discurso de bienvenida.

-...Como todos los años digo, Bienvenidos alumnos nuevos y Bienvenidos a los viejos, para algunos será su último año en este colegio y para otros será el comienzo de nuevas aventuras, aunque siempre caigo en cuenta quienes viven fantásticas y diversas aventuras cada año...-mira al grupo de Harry-...igual, como no quiero desesperarlos ya que se que muchos de ustedes están hambrientos...-sonríe-...¡que comience el festín!...-al decir esto, como todos los años la comida aparece en las mesas y todos comienzan con el festín.

-...me pregunto quien será nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras...-se pregunta Hermione en voz alta.

-...pues quien sea espero que no esté desquiciado...-comenta Harry

-...o que le encanten los castigos...-dice Ron.

Afuera el cielo era de un gris que casi se pintaba de negro, las nubes se movían molestas mientras que se iluminaban con cada relámpago o rayo que emergían de ellas, una carroza sobria de color negro se estaciona en la entrada en donde Hagrid se encontraba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

El chaperón se bajó y abrió la puerta mientras una persona de estatura media, delgada, y totalmente cubierta de una manta gris se bajaba, el conductor bajó los baúles que al tocar le piso comenzaron a caminar con unas diminutas patitas de color dorado y siguieron de cerca a esa figura.

-...veo que acaba de llegar...-sonríe Hagrid

-...comenzó a hacer mal tiempo y fue un largo viaje...-responde la sombra mientras se adelanta al comedor.

-...yo conduciré su equipaje...-Hagrid guía al equipaje.

Dentro del comedor nadie le prestaba atención a la silla que estaba desocupada en la mesa, la cual, según se suponía, iba a ser del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque ya estaban por el postre y aun no llegaba.

De Pronto las puertas se abrieron haciendo tremendo ruido y la figura cubierta de gris ingresó en ese preciso momento, caminaba pausadamente, bien erguida, de una forma que parecía flotar como un fantasma, se acercó hasta la mesa de los profesor y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para llegar frente a Dumblendore se detuvo en seco, unas finas y blancas manos aparecieron de entre la túnica gris que cubría su cuerpo, estas finas manos hicieron la capucha hacia atrás mostrando un largo, sedoso y brilloso cabello de color azabache, un rostro fino y hermoso, ojos grandes y expresivo de color gris y, piel blanca como leche.

-...siento el llegar tarde Profesor, pero había mal tiempo y los caballos se asustaron por los relámpagos, casi nos cae un rayo encima...-se disculpa con una suave y dulce voz, todos había dejado de hacer ruido y comer, en especial los chicos que miraban a la mujer como una rareza, y mas aun por que no aparentaba tener mas de 19 años.

-...Alumnos, quiero presentarles a la Señorita Elizabeth Pedlty...-presenta el director, nadie reaccionó, todos se encontraban anonadados ante la presencia de esa preciosa mujer-...ella será las Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año...-

-...¡ella!...-exclama Ginny sin creérselo

-...es muy joven...-reclama Hermione para si misma-...no ha de pasar mas de los 20 o 21 años...-comenta

-...es preciosa...-suspira Ron.

-...¡Hombres!...-exclaman Ginny y Hermione al unísono

Por otra parte Ylse miraba con gran expectativa a la nueva profesora, era Beth, su queridísima prima Beth de 18 años iba a darles clases, como puede ser posible. Lorena en la mesa de Slytherin casi te atora con el jugo de calabaza, ahora si que se llevó la mas grande impresión de su vida.

El Festín terminó rápidamente y todos, muy cansados subieron a sus casas y luego ingresaron a sus habitaciones en donde cayeron exhaustos del cansancio, aunque no era tanto como para no dejar de comentar sobre la hermosa Profesora que tenían ese año.

-...¿cuántos años le ponen?...-se preguntaban entre si, todos estaban emocionados ante la expectativa de tener una nueva profesora tan guapa y joven.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno todos se encontraban a la expectativa de las lechuzas, el Profeta cayó justamente encima de la avena regándolo todo, Harry lo coge y tras quitarle un poco de la avena que tenía pegada con las manos lo abre y comienza a ojearlo, encontró en la primera página algo interesante.

-...¡Han ingresado al palacio de Saint-Michel!...-se extraña Harry, Hermione coge el periódico y lo empieza a leer en voz alta.

-... "_Nadie supo como ocurrió o que pasó, pero ayer por la tarde, cuando la Princesa Gloriette, Infanta de Mount-Saint-Michel fue como cada semana a verificar la ubicación, pulición y limpieza de las joyas reales se encontró con un desastre, nada se encontraba en su lugar, sobre todo la caja fuerte en donde se guardan las tiaras y coronas que son de uso exclusivo de los integrantes en cada presentación social se encontraban caídas, por suerte se confirmó que nada se encontraba fuera de su lugar, aunque la pintura de la Duquesa de Morny que se encontraba justo frente a su busto donde están colocadas las joyas que usó en vida se encuentra destruida y arrancaron justamente la parte del cuello en donde se encontraba dibujado un relicario que es reliquia de uso exclusivo de la familia real._"...-terminó de leer.

-...¿qué mas dice?...-pregunta Ron

-...déjame ver, dice que continúa en otra página...-Hermione abre el diario y comienza a buscar-..aquí!...-

-...que esperas, lee...-se exaspera Harry

-... "_El Marqués de Saint-Helier habló para nosotros: "el talismán de Halskette es una joya muy preciada, ha pertenecido a la familia Real por mas de 48 generaciones, por lo tanto es una reliquia familiar que ha pasado por generaciones y no podemos permitirnos perderlo, por suerte hace ya mucho tiempo lo entregamos a mi Tío, el Príncipe Van, quien era el único que sabía su ubicación, al igual que su esposa, ahora muertos, quien lo esté buscando nunca lo hallará...", fueron sus explicitas palabras cuando le preguntamos sobre la reliquia familiar._

_Por el momento no recibimos mas explicaciones que un montón de palabras que no llevan al caso, el ministro de Magia ya confirmó que se están encargando de la protección de la familia real, además de que no hay nada de que preocuparse, aunque los partidarios de la realeza han dicho que crearán ejércitos y propondrán que la aristocracia vuelva a ejercer derecho sobre todos, ya que así se encontrarán mucho mejor, tal ves mas seguro frente a una mano fuerte y mas confiable._"

Todos se miraron extrañados, como puede ser que vuelvan a pedir que la aristocracia vuelva a tomar decisiones como el gobierno si todos los magos sabían que la única rama de la familia real en donde todos eran magos, era en la rama de los duques de Morny, sería una locura pedir eso, además de que implicaría el descubrir el secreto de la existencia de los magos.

-...creo que están locos...-exclama Ron

-...mas que locos...-asiente Hermione

-...pero lo del talismán...-indica Harry-...me resulta conocido el nombre de ese relicario, Talismán Halskette, creo haberlo visto...-

-...tal ves te hayas leído el libro de historia de la magia...-comenta su amiga

-...¿a que te refieres?...-preguntan Harry y Ron

-...este año nos toca hablar sobre las familias aristocráticas de magos, como llegaron al poder y cuales fueron sus inicios, además de cómo ayudaron para mantener escondido el mundo mago...-responde-...me lo leí apenas lo compré, es interesante, ahí habla sobre ese talismán...-

-...¿enserio?...-se interesa Harry

-...claro...-asiente Hermione

-...aquí están sus horarios...-les entrega McGonnegal-... y espero que no lleguen tarde...-

-...¿qué nos toca?...-pregunta Ron a Harry

-...Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras las dos primeras horas...-responde Harry

-...yo tengo Aritmacia ...-suspira Hermione

-...entonces nos vemos, por que se hace tarde...-avisa Harry mirando el reloj, todos salieron apresurados ya que no querían llegar tarde a la primera clase del año.

-...que suerte!...-exclama Ron

-...lo dices por que nos toca con la nueva Profesora...-dice Harry

-...no solo por eso...-corrige Ron-...sino por que es primera ves en que no tenemos clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin, dos horas menos sin verle la cara a Malfloy...-sonríe

-...si, eso está bueno...-asiente Harry

Al llegar la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban ahí, no había aun llegado ninguna chica, solo hombres, aunque por una parte Ylse, Ariana y Paul se encontraban caminando hacia el aula, estaban conversando animadamente, Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ylse, quien al virar su rostro se lo quedó mirando, le sonrió en forma de saludo y Harry no supo que decir, no hizo nada y la maleta se le cayó al suelo derramándosele todo lo que tenía dentro, Ariana e Ylse se comenzaron a reír, mientras que Paul le pasó la varita que había quedado a sus pies.

-...ten mas cuidado Potter...-dice Paul mientras le entrega la varita, luego se retira junto con Ylse y Ariana.

-...muy bien, ya pueden ingresar...-la profesora Pedlty se encontraba en la puerta indicándole a todos que ingresen.

Al ingresar se encontraron con las bancas puestas en circulo, como si fuera una mesa redonda, cada uno tomó un puesto, los círculos eran de tres sillas hacia atrás, y la mayoría se discutía por las sillas delanteras, Harry y Ron se sentaron en las primeras sillas que encontraron libres.

-...veo que ya todos han tomado asiento...-sonrió la profesora, luego con su varita hizo que el pizarrón se acercara y la tiza escribió su nombre-...como verán mi nombre es Elizabeth Pedlty, y se habrán dado cuenta que soy joven, bueno...-ríe un poco-...lo han de comentar entre ustedes y seguro han de preguntarse cuantos años he de tener...-comienza a caminar dentro del circulo-..pues tengo 18 años, que recién los cumplí el día de ayer...-mira a Harry y todos se lo quedan mirando, luego la señorita Pedlty se acerca a su escritorio, coge un libro y vuelve a ingresar al circulo, deja el libro encima de la banca de Harry y toma asiento en la única banca que estaba vacía.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Harry y el no sabía que hacer, se dio cuenta que Ylse tambien estaba mirándolo, así que bajó la mirada y observó el libro, en la portada decía: "Diario", no decía el nombre del autor.

-...muy bien señor Potter¿verdad?...-habló la profesora-...pude reconocerlo..-sonríe-...quisiera que nos leyera el primer capítulo por favor...-

Harry así lo hizo y comenzó a leerlo con voz clara, la profesora Pedlty pidió que lo hiciera mas realista mostrándole como se debía exclamar cada párrafo dependiendo de la situación, se lo mostró leyendo ella misma una página entera.

-... "Ahora entre llantos apagados, yo solo me hago una pregunta_-por que a mi, por que a mi?-_"...-terminó Harry

-...muy bien Joven Potter...-aplaudió la señorita Pedlty-...ahora díganos¿qué piensa sobre la caza de vampiros al saber que sufren a través de esta novela?...-

-..que...-piensa Harry-...sufren?...-termina

-...¿sufren?...-repite Pedlty-...no lo entiendo?..-visiblemente se hace la desentendida

-...sufren...-repite Harry, no sabía que demonios decir-...por que están...-piensa-..enfrascados en una situación de la cual preferirían no vivir, es decir están obligados a aceptar algo que no buscaron y luchar sin remedio alguno solo para mantenerse con vida y muchas personas no los entienden...-termina, por parte se había dado cuenta que se encontraba reflejado en la historia, suspiró.

-...eso es cierto...-Harry levanta su mirada hacia donde proviene esa voz, era Ylse-...ya que ellos no decidieron la vida que llevarán en adelante, alguien tomó esa decisión por ellos, y tendrán que sufrir por eso, yo creo que la mayoría no lo ha de aceptar aunque se han de conformar...-

-...en realidad la mayoría no lo acepta y menos se conforma...-responde la profesora-...se ha comprobado que hay algunos que después de bautizados se lanzan a la luz del sol por el sufrimiento de la inmortalidad...-

-...disculpe...-Ron alza el brazo-..¿Bautizados?...-pregunta

-...ya te puedes sentar Potter...-Pedlty le quita el libro y lo coloca sobre su mesa-...¿Weasley?...-lo mira y Ron asiente-...bueno, pues...cuando un vampiro muere desangrado por su padre, como se designa al vampiro que lo convirtió, luego este le da de beber su sangre para que despierte en muerte...¿me explico?...-piensa detenidamente como si no supiera como explicar lo que iba a decir-...veamos, pregúntense esto¿qué es ser un vampiro¿una enfermedad¿una maldición?...-los mira a todos

-...una maldición...-responde Neville en un susurro

-...bueno, pero algunos creen que es una enfermedad y que tiene cura...-comenta Pedlty

-...también podría tratarse de una raza aparte como siempre ha sido considerada en el departamento de control de Criaturas Sobrenaturales...-interviene Paul Byatt

-...pues, Joven Byatt, como sabemos ellos son considerados humanos-muertos-en-vida una clasificación que aparte reciben los fantasmas, por lo tanto están clasificados como criaturas Supernaturales, ya que no son como cualquier criatura Sobrenatural como son considerados los Unicornios o los Centauros...-explica-...a no ser que no tienen ninguna diferencia física, se pueden diferenciar en que no pueden comer nada sólido, además de que su piel tiene un tono leche pálida, casi azulada por la falta de sol, aunque eso si, no crean que solo visten de negro o colores fúnebres, pueden vestirse de cualquier color, rosado, fucsia, los colores mas focos que podríamos imaginar, aparte tienen otra diferencias por lo cual cualquier Muggles que cure personas podría notar...-

-...y cuales son esas diferencias?...-pregunto alguien

-...físicamente, aparte del aumento de los cinco sentidos, fuerza y velocidad, el estomago es mucho mas grande, pero dividido en decenas de pequeños y muy frágiles compartimentos, por eso solo aceptan líquidos, algo del tamaño de un bolo alimenticio podría dañar esos delicados espacios, el hígado desaparece, así como el páncreas, el intestino grueso, delgado y el bazo, todo el sistema alimenticio esta hecho para aprovechar hasta el ultimo glóbulo rojo que beban, en si, son un estomago que camina...-al último todos rieron por ese comentario.

-...pero mi padre comentó que hay diferencia entre hombre y mujer...-comenta Ariana.

-...Señorita Herbert, claro que las hay...-responde la profesora-...en las mujeres, desaparecen los ovarios, aumenta la sensibilidad de los órganos sexuales, en el hombre desaparece la próstata, ambos tienen corazón, pero no late, ni nada, como un recuerdo de que alguna vez hizo algo...-sonríe

-...¿cómo es eso de que aumenta la sensibilidad de los órganos sexuales?...-pregunta Ron, parecía muy confuso

-...son ninfómanas, por eso dicen que nunca te acuestes que un vampiro a no ser que estés preparado física y psicológicamente para aguantarlo...-ríe

-...son que!...-repite Ron

-...tienen una desesperada necesidad de satisfacción en sus necesidades sexuales, es decir que una ves que comienzan se la pueden pasar toda la noche en lo mismo...-termina.

-...no se pueden reproducir?...-pregunta Paul

-...claro que no, como ya dije, las mujeres no tienen ovarios y los hombres no tienen próstata...-

-...¿cómo es que sabe tanto?...-pregunta Harry

-...si ves muy bien, ese es un Diario que una persona escribió, en realidad, fue de Lady Mirna Hitchcock...-comenta-...quien fue convertida en Vampiro por su propio colega, ella era una Sanadora al igual que quien la bautizó, al principio intentaban que fuera solo una victima y muriese, pero sobrevivió, y fue así que tuvo que aprender a vivir con el pesar de ser un ser nocturno, ella fue la prometida de mi bisabuelo, Jeremy, el diario fue escrito como 5 años después de que el compromiso matrimonial entre el y Mirna se rompiera, aunque mas tarde, después de que Mirna fuese convertida en vampiro, mi bisabuelo y ella fueron amantes...-ante esto todos pusieron una cara de asco, y se sorprendieron al ver que a la profesora le parecía lo mas normal del mundo-...aun ahora, Mirna le guarda luto a mi bisabuelo, ya que se convirtió en su mujer oficial después de que mi bisabuela, Elizabeth, falleciera... es como una viuda de unos 21 años que viste solo de negro y viaja por toda Europa...-

Las clases terminaron rápido y todos salieron del salón comentando sobre los vampiros y como puede ser posible que existan personas que tengan esas clases de relaciones con ellos.

-...al parecer es bueno tener a alguien que sea muy joven, por que la Señorita Pedlty si que nos mantiene a todos al pendiente de la clase, es como si el Profesor Lupin hubiera regresado, pero ahora como mujer...-comenta Ron

-...hola Chicos...-saluda Hermione que se les une-...¿qué hacen?...-

-...no vas a creer la increíble clase que tuvimos con la Profesor Pedlty, a todos nos mantiene a la expectativa atendiendo y leyendo libros, ya veo por que a ti te interesan tanto...-exclama Ron

-...¿y como así?...-pregunta Hermione sin entender

-...la Señorita Pedlty me dio un libro para que lo leyera en voz alta frente a todos, al principio parecía de lo mas aburrido, pero luego se volvió muy interesante...-explica Harry

-...era un diario que había pertenecido a un vampiro, en donde relataba todas sus experiencias...-dice Ron

-...y nos dijo todo sobre ellos, como nacen, cuales son las características que los diferencian...-continúa Harry

-..ah y que no solo chupan sangre, pueden comer cualquier cosa con tal de que sea líquida, nos dijo que algo que disfrutan los vampiros es el helado...-interviene Ron

-...entonces ha de ser una muy buen profesora...-dice Hermione sorprendida por el reciente interés de sus amigos.

-...y eso que apenas tiene 18 años recién cumplidos...-comenta Ron

-...¡18!...-exclama Hermione

-...nos vemos...-se despide Ariana que se retira con Paul.

-...si, hasta el receso...-dice Ylse y luego se retira.

Ylse iba subiendo las escaleras cuando Malfloy iba bajando por ellas, solo se dirigieron una mirada e Ylse siguió su camino, Draco terminó de bajar las escaleras y de pronto se encuentra cara a cara con Harry a quien se lo queda viendo con una expresión divertida y burlona.

-...¿pasa algo Malfloy?...-pregunta Ron molesto por la forma de observar a Harry

-...nada Weasley...-responde Draco-...solo me acordé de algo de tu querido amigo, Henry...-dirige su mirada a Harry y se retira riéndose a carcajadas.

-...¿qué bicho le picó?...-exclama Ron-...que yo sepa no tengo ningún amigo llamado Henry...-

-...¿Harry?...-Hermione se queda observando la reacción de Harry, quien se había quedado perplejo.

-...¡Rayos ¿quién demonios le dijo eso!...-dice Harry totalmente molesto

-...¿pasa algo Harry?...-pregunta Ron

-...de seguro fue...-Harry piensa un momento lo que iba a decir, luego cayó en cuenta que debía ser cierto por que era la única persona que sabía que estuvo presente-...Ylse Donovan...-termina

-...¿quién?...-Hermione lo mira extrañada

-...con razón, sobrina de Snape, tenía que estar de parte de Malfloy...-reclama Harry

-...a que te refieres?...-interrumpe Ron

-...luego les cuento, primero voy a arreglar unas cosas, los alcanzo en la clase del profesor Binns...-se retira corriendo y sus amigos solo pudieron ver como subía por las mismas escaleras por donde Malfloy había bajado.

Harry caminó por varios pasillos hasta que cerca de la puerta de salida la vio, ahí estaba Ylse, caminando tranquilamente y conversando con el mismo chico, Paul Byatt y acompañada de Pansy Parkinson, sin pensarlo cogió su varita e hizo un pequeño hechizo para que las cosas que cargaba en las manos se le cayeran al piso, ella hizo un ademán de no querer ayuda y le dijo a los demás que siguieran que ya los alcanzaba.

-...Ylse...-Harry baja las escaleras corriendo y llega hasta donde ella se encuentra.

-...¿ah?...-Ylse levanta sus cosas y mira a Harry que se encontraba frente a ella-...hola Harry...-le sonríe y Harry sintió desvanecerse, ahora había olvidado por completo lo que venía a hacer.

-...este yo...-se quedó mudo

-...si?...-

-...este...-balbuceó Harry

-...este, si me disculpas tengo clase de herbología, Pansy y Paul me están esperando...-se disculpa Ylse y le da la espalda para retirarse. Harry se había acordado de por que era que se encontraba ahí detrás de ella justo cuando escuchó el nombre de una de las amigas de Malfloy.

-...espera...-Harry la detuvo topándole el hombro

-...¿qué sucede?...-pregunta Ylse mientras mira a Harry

-...yo no se por que te has cargado conmigo...-comienza Harry mirando a Ylse

-...¿qué!...-exclama la chica sorprendida

-...pero no había razón alguna por que le hayas dicho a Malfloy sobre lo ocurrido en casa de mis tíos...-reclama

-...¡no se a que te refieres!...-se defiende Ylse

-...¿entonces como explicas que Malfloy lo sepa todo!...-pregunta

-...escúchame primero...-le corta Ylse, se veía algo molesta-...yo no se por que me vienes a tratar así si yo no he hecho nada para ganarme tu desprecio...-responde y se trata de ir.

-...pero si eres la única que sabía sobre ESO...-recalca el chico mientras la coge bruscamente del brazo.

-...¡oye!...-reclama Ylse mientras trata de soltarse-...¡suéltame que me lastimas!..-

-...¡señor Harry Potter!...-era la voz de Snape-...¿molestando? y en el primer día de clases...-comenta

-...tío...-dice Ylse

-...anda a tu clase de Herbología, di que tuviste mi permiso para llegar tarde...-ordena Snape

-...claro, hasta luego tío...-se retira Ylse

Snape se había dado cuenta de cómo Harry se lo había quedado mirando, el no lo tomó mucho en cuenta, así que le dio la espalda para retirarse y cuando estaba a medio camino subiendo las escaleras se detuvo en seco.

-...señor Potter, su comportamiento es inaceptable, así que 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor...-dijo y se fue.

A Harry no le quedó mas que retirarse e ir corriendo a la clase de Historia de Magia, al llegar tubo que pedir disculpas e inventar una excusa para poder tomar su lugar al lado de Ron y Hermione.

-...¿qué pasó Harry?...-pregunta Ron

-...fui a arreglar el problema, pero Snape me vio con su sobrina y me quitó 20 puntos...-responde molesto

-...¿que fue lo que hiciste?...-dice Hermione

-...como sabrán, la familia real se mantiene al margen de todo, casi nunca toma decisiones con el ministerio de magia, pero si toman las mas grandes decisiones con el ministerio Mundial de magia, también fueron grandes enemigos del señor de la tinieblas, quien se encargó de acecinar a la mayoría de la familia, pero esa es otra parte de la historia, por el momento comenzaremos con los primeros integrantes de esta familia que hicieron posible la creación de escuelas para magos y que la magia se enseñara tanto a hijos de Muggles como a hijos de magos sin que hubiera distinción...-explicaba el profesor Binns.

Todos procedieron a abrir sus gruesos y grandes libros en el primer capítulo, comenzaron con los sermones de los magos procedentes de familias reales que la mayoría hicieron grandes distinciones con los magos de sangre sucia, además de grandes magos que crearon cosas muy útiles para los magos en la actualidad.

-...yo se que Ylse Donovan fue quien le informó a Malfloy...-termina Harry

-...si es sobrina de Snape como dice, con mucha razón se junta con ellos...-explica Ron

-...creo que tienes que aclarar muy bien la situación con ella, puede que a ti te guste, pero no tiene el derecho de tratarte así...-comenta Hermione

-...Hogwarts fue fundada por cuatro grandes magos de la historia, y las cuatro casas llevan sus nombres, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, cada uno con sus ideales para aceptar a los alumnos en el colegio, Gryffindor quería a los valientes, Ravenclaw a los inteligentes, Slytherin a solo los nobles y Hufflepuff a todos por igual...-dice el profesor-...pero tomen en cuenta algo, cuando Slytherin se refiere a los nobles, no solamente está diciendo que aceptará en su casa a los que vienen de familia de magos, sino que tomará en cuenta la rama familiar y el estatus social...-

El profesor Binns siguió hablando por un largo rato sobre los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y explicando la diferencia de ideas que tenían cada uno, hasta que tocó el timbre para el receso y el profesor les mandó a leer todo el capítulo de los primeros magos pertenecientes a familia noble y real, además escribir un reporte.

-...increíble, y lo mandó para la próxima semana!...-reclama Ron

-...creo que yo la tendré lista hoy, ya me he leído el libro completo...-comenta Hermione

-...entonces me la prestas?...-dice el pelirrojo

-...no, solo los ayudaré, pero no les prestaré mi reporte...-responde su amiga.

Lorena ya había salido de su clase de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, había quedado impresionada de lo buena profesora que era Beth, pero por otra parte nunca creyó que la tendría aquí, en Hogwarts, que sería lo que estaba haciendo en el mismo lugar que ella, se había quedado conversando con ella un momento después de que tocó la campana y le había dicho que la iba a estar vigilando a ella y a Ylse, aunque no le preocupaba mucho que estuviera aquí, con tal de que no dijera que es familia de ella, se contentaba bastante.

Ylse caminaba por el pasillo, iba en dirección a la biblioteca con los libros de Herbología, era muy cansado estar de arriba para abajo cargando pesados libros, ahora los devolvería y prestaría otros para comenzar a estudiar detenidamente el pasado de su familia, se había enfrascado en descubrir la razón por la cual mataron a sus padres, de seguro se encontraba en su pasado, por otra parte tenía que escribirle a Kian, además iba a habla con Beth, ya que todavía no lo había hecho, y por último tenía que pedirle el libro del registro familiar, tal ves descubriría algo ahí.

Entró en la biblioteca, devolvió los libros y preguntó sobre los que trataba sobre el registro de magos en la historia, ya que lo que decía en el libro _Grandes Magos de la Historia_ en donde aparecía registros sobre su familia no había ninguna explicación, solo nombraban a quienes habían muerto y el último capítulo de los grandes magos de la actualidad donde nombraban a Dumblendore y a Potter.

Ahora Lorena salía en dirección a la biblioteca donde Ylse le había dicho que se encontrarían, justamente Harry y su grupo pasaban por ahí, ella se los quedó observando un poco, se encontraba parada justamente frente a ellos, en medio del pasillo mirándolos. Harry se dio cuenta de que quien en este momento creía Ylse se encontraba frente a él, la miró a los ojos y ella se le rió burlonamente.

-...nos volvemos a encontrar Potter...-se le burla Lorena

-...tu eres...-interviene Hermione

-...eso que importa, después de todo estoy hablando con Potter y no contigo...-responde Lorena mientras se acerca a él-...no solo eres despreciado aquí, sino que también por tu familia, no he visto peor cosa, pobre de ti, se ve que no tienes a nadie...-pasó por entre los amigos e ingresó a la biblioteca.

-...y esa era...-Ron mira a Harry esperando la respuesta

-...Ylse Donovan...-asiente Harry

-...¿esa presuntuosa!...-exclama Hermione

-...si que es bonita!...-asiente Ron

-...no solo eso, todas las arpías son igual, bonitas y desgraciadas...-recalca Hermione-...¿cómo puede ser que te guste alguien así?...-mira a Harry

-...no tengo la menor idea...-Harry se encoge de hombros.

Dentro de la biblioteca Lorena buscó a Ylse hasta que la encontró sentada en una mesa al fondo de los estantes de libros, justo al lado de la ventana.

-...hola hermana...-Lore se sienta a un lado de ella, Ylse solo alza una mano como saludo mientras sigue leyendo.

-...ayúdame a buscar sobre nuestra familia...-ordena Ylse

-...espero no encontrar nada de Potter en estos libros, me aburrí al leer sobre el en el último capítulo del libro _Grandes Magos de la Historia_ ...-reclama Lorena cogiendo un grueso libro del montón

-...hablando de Potter...-comenta su hermana-...hoy, hace una hora, me buscó y me trató pésimo...-

-...¡hizo eso!...-se preocupó Lorena

-...Tío Snape vio todo y le quitó 20 puntos a Gryffindor...-responde Ylse

-...¡bien hecho!...-exclama la menor contenta

-...además...-Ylse mira a Lorena sobre el libro-...tengo la ligera sospecha que fuiste tu quien provocó a Potter...-

-...solo fue algo tonto Ylse...-sonríe Lore-...sabes que no tengo la culpa, además yo solo comenté, no le dije a Draco que hiciera burlas frente a Potter...-se excusa

-...me tendré que disculpar con él...-suspira Ylse

-...te vas a rebajar!...-exclama su hermana sorprendida

-...no es rebajarse, lo que tu haces es rebajarse, lo que yo voy a ser es nobleza y respeto...-responde la mayor y vuelve a meter sus narices en el libro.

-...cambiando de tema...-dice Lore mientras tambien comienza a leer y cambiar las páginas buscando algo sobre el tema-...¿por que tan enfrascada en esto?...-

-...quiero descubrir el por que nuestro padres fueron acecinados y además, que relación tenemos con Voldemort para que casi toda nuestra familia desaparezca, si corremos algún riesgo y sobre esto...-Ylse vira el libro mostrándole una fotografía de la Duquesa de Morny, joven, con la larga cabellera negra suelta, una hermoso vestido de la era medieval, el gran talismán sobre su pecho y con sus cinco hijos, Tomas quien es el mayor y está cogido de la mano con el mas pequeño, Félix, Celestino a un lado de Gloriette y Adrianne sentada en el apoyo de la silla, todos tenían entre 12 y 3 años.

-...¿una foto de la abuela con papá y los tíos?...-se extraña Lorena

-...no, esto...-con una lápiz, su hermana menor señala el talismán del cuello de su abuela quien se lo toca levemente.

Nota de una de las autoras: hola, hola, hola... Como tan, espero que bien!..., soy nuevamente Shiko, que les parece el rumbo que ahora toma la historia, va bien¿verdad?... pues dejenme decirles que la historia es bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen larga, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo10 aquí en mi casa, pero todavía no lo pienso actualizar, lo voy a hacer poco a poco... entonces... (sufran, sufran, y esperen por que van a seguir sufriendo) y por cierto, si conocen mis historias por ser una maldita desgraciada que le encanta hacer sufrir y ver sufrir, así que no esperen lo mejor... jejejeje... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Nos leemos...

babay

Shiko Tendo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry Potter y el Talismán 

Por Yokori Asakura y Shiko Tendo.

**Capítulo 3:**

Era la hora de la cena e Ylse se encontraba con Ariana y Paul conversando en la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuando lo vio, allí estaba Potter saliendo del comedor, iba solo, así que era su oportunidad de ir a hablar con él.

-...nos vemos chicos...-Ylse repentinamente se levantó de su asiento y fue detrás de Harry sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie, al salir del gran comedor no lo divisó, se le había perdido, suspiró resignada.

-...¿a quien buscas?...-pregunta Malfloy quien de pronto se apareció por detrás de ella.

-...no, no busco a nadie Malfloy...-niega Ylse

-...te pido que me llames Draco, después de todo puede que lleguemos a ser familia...-responde Malfloy

-...eso si mi hermana lo permite...-Ylse se cruza de brazos y se lo queda mirando.

-...con tu ayuda...-termina Draco

-...si yo quiero...-sonríe Ylse-...tengo que ver si es que eres un buen partido para ella, como mayor de la familia Donovan y encargada de mi hermana menor tengo la responsabilidad de elegir muy bien a las personas que se relacionan con ella, si les doy el visto bueno...-pone su mano en el mentón y cierra los ojos, le resultaba divertida la situación-...pues bienvenidos sean, eso si, deben también pasar ante los prospectos de Stash y mi abuelo...-

-...pero yo me di cuenta que me diste una pequeña ayuda en la tienda...-dice Malfloy

-...no exactamente una ayuda...-niega Ylse mientras mueve sus manos negándolo-...fue un dote que me dio mi tío Celestino y quise ponerlo en practica...-responde

-...pero me darás una oportunidad?...-Draco extiende la mano a Ylse en forma de trato

-...bueno...-Ylse acepta-...entonces puedes llamarme Ylse...-sonríe

-...estabién Ylse...-dice Draco, Ylse suelta su mano y se retira en dirección a la lechucería, se había acordado que todavía no le había mandado la carta a Kian y tenía que hacerlo esta noche, pero antes algo tenía que decir.

-...ah y por cierto Draco...-mira a Malfloy desafiante-...conozco la calaña de persona que eres, así que...-muestra una sonrisa hacia un lado en forma de desconfianza-...te estaré vigilando, haces sufrir a mi hermana y yo te haré la vida de cuadritos, y no solo sería yo ¿entiendes, aparte te haría la vida imposible...-se retira

-...ja, como si eso fuera a pasar...-Draco se retira

Ylse se dirigió a la lechucería con la carta en mano, mientras caminaba escuchó unos pasos delante de ella, pero prefirió no prestarle mucha atención, siguió su camino hasta llegar donde se encontraban las lechuzas.

-...Sky, ven acá dormilona!...-Ylse se acerca a la lechuza de color naranja fuerte y le acaricia la cabeza mientras ella se estira de la pereza ya que recién se levantaba-...quiero que lleves esta carta a Kian, y ya sabes que debes esperar la respuesta, así que no vengas enseguida...-ata la carta a su pata y acercándose a la ventana mas cercana la deja ir.

Storm se encontraba despierta acicalándose las plumas cuando Ylse se acerca y la abraza tiernamente para luego darle un beso en la cabeza.

-...¿cómo pasaste la noche Storm?...-le pregunta y la lechuza le responde alegremente-...que bien, de seguro has de haber cazado muchos ratones para comerlos junto a Sky, y también espero que no sigas siendo tan brusco con ella...-lo reprende y el ave le responde

-...siempre le hablas así a las lechuzas?...-pregunta Harry

-...¿ah!...-se asusta Ylse dando media vuelta, luego suspira aliviada al ver quien era-...Potter, me diste un susto!...-

-...perdón...-se disculpa Harry

-...¡hola!...-saluda Ylse

-...hola...-dice Harry

-...no a ti...-Ylse se acerca a Hedwig que se encontraba sobre el hombro de Harry-...hola, ¿cómo te llamas?...-acaricia el lomo de la lechuza, quien ulula contento-...bonito nombre...-sonríe

-...¿la entiendes?...-se sorprende Harry

-...claro, entiendo a casi todos los seres del mundo...-responde ella mientras extiende la mano y Hedwig se posa sobre ella

-...casi todos?...-

-...si, ya que todavía no he hablado con los centauros, las mandrágoras, arpías...-suspira-...hay un sin numero de seres con los que no he hablado...-

-...¿acaso hablas _lenguas_?...-pregunta el chico mientras se acerca a ella

-...yo soy la única, a parte mi abuela que además de hablar _lenguas_ hablaba _parsel_...-responde-...yo se que tu también hablas _parsel_...-

-...si, tienes razón...-asiente Harry y también le sonríe

-...y por cierto...-dice Ylse mirando a Hedwig-...¿Hedwig no?...-sonríe y la ave ulula fuertemente, mostrando el pecho con orgullo-...yo soy Ylse Donovan, mucho gusto...-

-...Ylse...-Harry se acerca a ella y le toma la mano que tenía libre

-...lo siento...-Ylse quita la mano que le tenía cogida-...no quiero tener que decir nada inapropiado, pero no debiste haberme tomado la mano...-

-...lo siento...-Harry baja la mirada, se encontraba visiblemente rojo de la pena

-...eso ya no importa...-responde Ylse, Harry alza la mirada y se da cuenta de que la chica no estaba nada avergonzada-...me tengo que ir...-se da la vuelta mientras Hedwig regresa al hombro de Harry

-...tal ves...-Harry trata de detenerla

-...¿si?...-

-...tal ves mañana podamos conversar...-

-...si, tal ves...-Ylse baja las escaleras.

-...¿te agrada verdad?...-pregunta Harry a Hedwig que ulula afirmativamente-...si, lo se, es hermosa...-

En el comedor Lorena se encontraba con Pansy conversando animadamente mientras comían pudín de postre.

-...hola...-Draco se sienta a un lado de Lorena

-...hola...-saluda Lore

-...bueno, yo me retiro por que tengo que terminar con mis tareas...-se levanta Pansy y consigo se lleva a rastras a Crave y Goyle, así los dos estuvieron solos.

-...bueno, ¿qué quieres con esto?...-pregunta Lore-...crees que no me doy cuenta que hablas con todos para que nos dejen solos...-

-...este, solo buscaba un poco de privacidad, ¿no te parece?...-responde Draco

-...si, estar en el comedor es privacidad, dime que es lo que desconozco...-se burla Lore

-...al menos he conseguido que tu hermana también ponga su grano de arena...-comenta el chico

-...y de que quieres hablar?...-Lore se apoya en sus manos y lo mira divertido, sonríe un poco ya que no puede disimular que le causa risa verlo tan nervioso.

-...dime, supe que estuviste en Hogwarts...-Draco se la queda mirando

-...si?...-

-...que estuviste en este castillo como un mes antes de que comenzaran las clases...-termina

-...ah, eso...-ríe Lore

-...¿por qué te ríes?...-pregunta Draco

-...no, nada...-niega la chica mientras pasa una mano por su cabello-...es que tuvimos que quedarnos bajo el cuidado de mi tío...-responde

-...tu tío?...-se extraña Draco

-...Severus Snape, el jefe de la casa Slytherin...-aclara Lore

-...no sabía que Snape tenía sobrinas...-responde Draco

-...pues ya lo sabes...-Lore se levanta y se dispone a retirarse en dirección a la torre Slytherin

Elizabeth se encontraba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles mientras a un lado tenía unos pastelillos y un vaso con leche a su lado, la puerta se abre y luego se cierra.

-...no sabes que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar...-dice Elizabeth sin levantar la vista

-...lo siento Beth...-se disculpa Ylse-...es que no estoy acostumbrada a tratarte como alguien superior, sino como mi igual...-

-...si, y también se que desde ahora en adelante tu vas a ser superior a mi y que tendré que referirme a ti como _su alteza_...-comenta dejando a un lado los papeles.

-...¿qué haces?...-Ylse se sienta frente a ella

-...revisando una pequeña lección sorpresa...-sonríe Elizabeth maliciosamente

-...eres una desgraciada...-exclama Ylse-...al menos ya se que tengo que atenerme a las consecuencias...-

-...shhhh, pero no le digas a Lore...-avisa Elizabeth

-...está bien...-asiente-...te quería preguntar algo...-

-...adelante...-

-...¿qué sabes sobre el talismán Halskette?...-pregunta

-...es un antigua talismán perteneciente a la familia real, sirve para incrementar el poder mágico de los magos que lo posean, pero extrañamente solo las mujeres pueden hacer un uso total del talismán...-responde

-...¿solo las mujeres?...-se sorprende Ylse

-...si, parece raro, aunque también pueden utilizarlo los hombres, pero cobraría caro con ellos, hacer que su poder se incremente los llevaría a pagar un precio muy alto, en cambio con las mujeres funciona a la perfección, son como las leyendas Japonesas, Chinas, Coreanas, Tailandesas y Tibetanas en que una mujer _especial_ o sacerdotisa como mejor se la definía era la única capas de hacer uso de objetos mágicos a su máxima potencia, ya que su representación es la pureza tanto en los ojos como en los sentimientos...-Elizabeth deja a un lado las lecciones ya calificadas.

-...ya entiendo...-dice Ylse-...es por eso que según nuestro árbol familiar solo las mujeres podían suceder el talismán y nunca un hombre lo he visto utilizándolo...-

-...veo que eres curiosa...-

-...jeje, así soy yo...-Ylse se levanta y se acerca a la puerta-...ah, y cena algo por que o sino te vas a morir de hambre el día de mañana, yo te conozco...-sonríe y cierra la puerta

Lorena se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras seguía buscando a Tattoo que había desaparecido desde que el castillo se llenó de alumnos, al poco tiempo se encontró cara a cara con Hermione y Ron, quienes al poco momento se reunieron con Harry que bajaba por las escaleras que daban a la lechucería.

La gata apareció y comenzó a ronronear a sus pies, al momento en que ella se agachaba y la recogía del piso, se levantó con el animal entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban los chicos conversando, se cruzó justamente en medio de ellos pasando con la cabeza en alto y demostrando su orgullo, ellos solo pudieron quedársela mirando perplejos.

El tiempo en Hogwarts pasó rápido y pronto se encontraron en el día de la salida a visitar Hogsmade, los chicos se encontraban emocionados por que por fin iban a sentirse libres aunque sea por un día.

Lorena e Ylse se encontraban caminando del brazo en el pasillo a la salida.

-...¿ya te disculpaste?...-pregunta la menor

-...no he tenido tiempo, además no encuentro el momento indicado...-responde Ylse

-...entonces podré seguir burlándome, ¡que bien!...-celebra Lorena

-...¡Lore!...-le reprende su hermana

-...ya, ya... estabién, haré lo posible por no burlarme...-la menor pone las manos al aire como rendición

-...Lore, vamos que nos esperan...-llega Pansy y se la lleva hasta donde se encuentra su grupo de amigas de Slytherin

Los dos mejores amigos de Ylse se iban acercando a ella, creían haber llegado tarde.

-...Ari...-sonríe Ylse al ver a Ariana y Paul acercarse.

-...¿está preparada Su Alteza?...-Paul usa un tono con propiedad y le extiende la mano la cual ella acepta.

-...joven Byatt, que amable es Usted...-sonríe Ylse en forma de burla al momento en que coloca su brazo amordazado con el de él

-...Usted también Srta. Herbert...-le extiende el otro brazo.

-...pensé que se estaba olvidando de mi joven Byatt...-ríe Ariana al momento en que acepta cómodamente su brazo y así comienzan a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Ya en el pueblo Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban caminando, lo dos primeros estaban hablando sobre Quiddich mientras Hermione solo los miraba.

-...¿acaso no tienen temas mas interesantes del cual conversar?...-interrumpe Hermione

-...dime Hermione, ¿qué es mas importante que el Quiddich?...-responde Ron

-...los estudios por ejemplo...-dice su amiga

-...no, eso queda en segundo lugar...-niega Ron, la discusión entre los dos continuó al momento en que Harry fijaba su mirada en Ylse que se encontraba sentada en una mesa frente a una de las cafeterías.

Ariana y Paul se encontraban con ella conversando alegremente.

-...mira lo que me trajo Storm...-muestra Ylse a Ariana

-...es la respuesta de Kian!...-se sorprende la chica

-...¿la has leído?...-pregunta Paul

-...no, no lo quiero hacer, me hace sentir rara...-responde su amiga

-...la tarta de calabaza, los chocolates calientes, los pastelillos de moka y una torta pastelera...-sirve una joven bruja que atiende la cafetería.

-...gracias...-sonríe Paul

Harry notó como Ylse se divertía conversando con sus amigos.

-...valla, ahí se encuentra...-comentó una chica de Slytherin al momento en que se acercaba a Ylse pasando por un lado de Potter, al llegar, la chica e Ylse se pusieron a conversar y luego todos comenzaron a reírse como si algo gracioso hubiera ocurrido, la misma chica se despidió y se fue en otra dirección.

-...Bueno, luego los alcanzo, tengo que hacer unas compras...-Ylse se levanta de su puesto y se dirige campante caminando en medio de una calle que daba cuesta arriba.

Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ylse olvidándose por completo de Ron y Hermione que seguían discutiendo, al estar solo a unos centímetros de su espalda, trató de topar su hombro, pero de pronto y de una forma extraña ella ya no estaba, había desaparecido, miró hacia todos los lados pero no la encontró.

-...¿Donovan?...-preguntó extrañado

-...¡hay, si que me caí fuerte!...-escucha una voz proveniente de abajo-...¡mi espalda!...-al mirar hacia el suelo se encontró con Ylse sentada en el piso quejándose.

-...¿estas bien?...-Harry le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-...¡Potter!...-se sorprende Ylse aceptando su mano y levantándose del suelo con ayuda de él, no obstante volvió a resbalarse por el hielo que pisaba y casi se cae de cara al suelo a no ser por que abrazó a Harry y este la sostuvo. El se pudo nervioso cuando miró directamente a los ojos verdes de ella y cuando supo que esa sonrisa era dirigida para él se sonrojó mas de la cuenta.

-...gracias...-le dijo Ylse y siguió de largo, Harry se quedó ahí varado, mirando al vacío sin hacer nada.

-...de nada...-dijo a la final y dio media vuelta para ver por donde se había ido, se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba hablando con un joven muy apuesto con el cual actuaba muy coqueta.

Lorena bajaba en el lado contrario de la calle, donde se pudo dar cuenta de cómo Harry miraba a su hermana, eso le dio mucha rabia, la molesto demasiado, no sabía como pero no permitiría que él se acercara a su hermana mayor, después de todo ella era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre, y ya sabía como hacerlo, como haría que Potter terminara odiando a su hermana y nunca mas la viera de la misma forma.

Al siguiente día clases con el profesor Binns, la misma clase a la que asistirían Potter, Weasley, Lorena y su hermana.

Lorena sabía perfectamente que si quería que si plan funcionara a la perfección no debía dejarse ver por ninguno de los amigos de Potter, ella conocía que ninguno tenía la mínima sospecha de que era hermanas gemelas, también conocía muy bien a su hermana, y sabía a la perfección que se sentaría adelante ya que la clase de Historia de la Magia era su favorita, en cambio a ella le aburría, en otra parte ella se sentaría detrás de Potter y Weasley ya que conocía que ellos se sentaban en medio.

-...hoy comenzaremos a hablar sobre los grandes magos de la época medieval...-dice Binns-...abran el libro en la página 249...-indica-...El Gran Mago Rorek...-comienza a dar vueltas por el salón como siempre hace cuando comienza con sus largas pláticas-...El Gran Mago Rorek recibió la orden de Merlín Primera clase cuando solo tenía 14 años de edad, su trayectoria en conocimientos mágicos es increíble, desde muy pequeño mostró tener una habilidad especial para los conjuros antiguos en conocimientos medievales, el conocimiento de las mayores maldiciones fueron transferidas a él mientras viajaba por todo el mundo recolectando diferentes tipos de plantas mágicas. Tenía 9 años cuando ya realizaba conjuros especiales para controlar criaturas mágicas y la primera que derrotó fue un ogro gigante de montaña, a sus 11 años fue llamado por el Ministerio de Magia en esa época conocidos como Congreso de Magos para formar parte de este nombrándolo así Rey Mago, el primer Rey Mago del continente Europeo, algo que aun resulta un misterio es que sin saber por que al pasar los meses después de obtener el cargo en el Congreso de Magos su cabello negro se convirtió en blanco ceniza, y sus ojos verdes se hicieron amarillos como el oro puro, algunos decían que fue por culpa de las maldiciones tan poderosas que usaba ya que estas tomaban parte de la juventud de su corazón y por eso su cabello y sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente de color; cuando cumplió los 13 años fue enviado con la familia real Inglesa como espía del Congreso de Magos para investigar sobre las acusaciones a brujas y magos, y quienes eran quemados en hogueras, cumpliendo los 14 recibió el nombramiento de Merlín Primera Clase, después de esto decidió retirarse del Congreso de Magos y dedicarse a ser un mercenario errante hasta que a los 15 años encontró lugar como escudero particular de la familia maga de un Conde de Francia, el hijo mayor de este era el mejor amigo del Mago Rorek desde pequeños. Como era de esperarse era la época de compromisos matrimoniales arreglados entre familias por eso cuando su mejor amigo fue comprometido partieron a visitar en Escocia a la futura esposa, quien Rorek conocería anticipadamente y se enamoraría de ella sin saber quien era en verdad, el solo tenía 17 años cuando esto ocurrió, su vida amorosa es otra cosa, lo que llegaremos a prestarle verdadera atención es al mayor de los acontecimientos de esa época, cuando Rorek derrotó al Dragón Malchior...-y así se fue de largo durante el trayecto de la clase, la cual parecía una eternidad, al parecer faltaba mucho para que tocara la campana de cambio de hora, Ylse se encontraba muy entusiasmada leyendo el libro mientras el profesor continuaba explicando como Rorek había derrotado a Malchior, también se dio cuenta de cómo Ron se estaba dormido sobre su libro y Harry miraba atentamente todo lo que Ylse hacía.

No paso mucho antes de que tocara la campana de cambio de hora, así que era el momento de molesta a Harry, pero primero se tenía que dar cuenta que era lo que hacía su hermana y como se desharía de ella para que no se diera cuenta de lo que va a hacer.

De pronto, cuando los estudiantes estaban saliendo una lechuza entro por la ventana y depositó una carta encima del libro de Harry, el la miró y se extrañó, al igual que todos.

-...la hora del correo pasó hace ya tiempo...-comentó un chico que pasaba cerca y se había quedado mirando a Harry que abría la carta.

-...¿pasa algo Harry?...-pregunta Ron al momento en que se levanta de encima de su libro y mira a su amigo al lado suyo abriendo el sobre.

-...es sobre el equipo de Quidditch...-indica Harry.

-...¿qué, ¿qué sucede ahora con el equipo de Quidditch?...-Ron se levanta de golpe mientras una hoja del libro se arranca ya que se había pegado a su mejilla, se da cuenta y se la comienza a despegar.

-...soy...-indica Harry-...el capitán...-termina.

Una algarabaría de todos los de Gryffindor se formó alrededor de Harry felicitando por haber obtenido el nombramiento de Capitán.

Lorena no pudo hacer nada, solo le esperaba encontrarse en algún momento don Harry para hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Ylse y Paul se encontraban ya sentados en sus respectivos puestos, la clase estaba a punto de iniciar aunque tenían que esperar a que Elizabeth terminara de escribir unas cosas en el pisaron.

Ron ingresó y corriendo se fue a sentar lo mas cerca posible de Elizabeth, por otra parte Harry caminaba campante, al parecer muy contento y alegre por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-...felicitaciones...-le susurró Ylse al momento en que él pasó caminando por donde ella se encontraba sentada.

-...gracias...-le sonrió Harry mientras la miraba fugazmente y se iba a sentar a un lado de Ron.

-...muy bien, como verán en la pizarra ahí están los hechizos medievales que ya no son utilizados, a no ser lo que tienen una larga tradición aristocrática...-dice Elizabeth-...está _Gaudium et Spes_ que aun en la actualidad es utilizado para las festividades, es un difícil conjuro que trae alegría, gozo y por último esperanza, no se lo usa mucho en la actualidad y casi carece de personas que conozcan sobre este conjuro, lo que si es reconocido es que en la antigüedad se usaba para hacer aparentar en las familias reales respeto y honor ante las multitud...-se levanta de su asiento-..ahora se los mostraré...-coge su varita de una forma en que parecía que la tocara con los dedos y la coloca frente a si, señalando a los alumnos-...Ga-u-di-UM et Es-pes..-pronunció claramente para que conocieran con movimiento como se debía hacer-...ahora rápido:_ Gaudium et Spes_...-con un grácil movimiento de varita pronunció las palabras pero nada pasó, todos se quedaron extrañado.

Mirando a su alrededor esperando que algo bueno sucediera pero nada, entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que las paredes comenzaban a tener un brillo en especial y el piso un esplendor sin igual, el lugar le parecía extrañamente encantador y eso que era el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-...bueno, el efecto desaparecerá dentro de poco...-sonríe Elizabeth al ver las miradas de gozo y alegría de sus alumnos-...el siguiente es una maldición: _Lilly Adveniens_ o conocida como la maldición del viento, en la actualidad no tiene ningún uso además de que se ha descubierta que en el pasado se usaba solo para espantar a Muggles...el hechizo _Scroto fire lumbero_ es muy parecido al _Lumos_ pero la única diferencia es que el _Scroto_ lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego al contrincante dejándolo prácticamente en cenizas...el _Innus_ es como el Accio, no hay diferencia tan grande, a no ser que el _Innus_ te trae objetos desde lugares insospechados y te ayuda a encontrar objetos y personas...el conjuro _Renacem Buddelleia_ te ayuda a ver las situaciones del pasado e inclusive al saber utilizarlo a la perfección de ayudará a ver el futuro... _Markah Serval_ es un hechizo que marcaba a los Aurores cuando tenían trabajos en grupos y necesitaban saber donde se encontraban, era en la época en que no habían los papeles que se llaman Telphonio con los cuales ustedes se mandan mensajes... así que ellos podían coger una daga, aguja o algo afilado y se escribían en la piel el mensaje los recibían todos por igual con le mismo dolor...-todos pusieron una cara llena de dolor.-..._Seheat_ convoca plantas medicinales...-

-...¿y que hay sobre la maldición mas temida de todo los tiempos?...-pregunta Ylse

-..._Lea Mariposa_...-dice Elizabeth mirando a Ylse-...el antiguo Mago Rorek lo utilizó para sellar a sus enemigos, esta maldición arrebata los poderes mágicos del enemigo dejándolo como un Muggle para siempre...-se pudieron escuchar algunas exclamaciones y susurros sorprendidos-... y para sellar completamente y pactar la maldición está el conjuro _Hitomi Rectus Capori_ que sella a la persona o animal mágico dentro de lo que encuentres: como un árbol, una roca, una estatua, un libro, etc...-comenzó a caminar por toda el aula-... los magos en la actualidad que han tratado de utilizar esos conjuros han muerto en el intento o sus cuerpos se han consumido hasta quedar ancianos cuando gozaban de juventud... ya que si el profesor Binns les habrá contado sobre el Mago Rorek, pues el fue el único que pudo con esta maldición, la cual se dice la utilizó muchas veces, lo cual le afectó mucho, dejando su cabello blanco ceniza y sus ojos amarillo oro, mientras su piel se hizo muy pálida y siempre cubría su rostro con una bufanda...-las dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pasaron rápidamente mientras, ya para lo último Ylse se fue para la biblioteca a seguir estudiando mas sobre su familia e investigar sobre el Talismán, que al parecer era eso lo que estaban buscando.

Nota de una de las autoras: Nuevamente nos leemos, ¿cómo han estado?... espero que muy bien... bueno, pues aquí como que ya me pega Yokori, ya que he puesto nombre de una Encíclica a uno de los hechizos medievales...

También quería hablarle sobre la familia de magos aristocráticas, en una entrevista J. K. Rowling había dicho que en la historia de HP si existían esa clase de familias, pero que en Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo no iba a hacer énfasis en eso ya que sería estúpido que en pleno siglo XXI haya un príncipe de esa forma, es como si fuera tonto, pero yo, por mi parte le di un toque claro a esta historia, espero que les siga gustando...

Nos leemos...

Shiko Tendo.


End file.
